The Diary of Princess Ino
by Ho-sama
Summary: AU. Isn't it wonderful to be a princess? Isn't it even more wonderful to read her juicy, juicy diary? Ino gives you the pleasure of getting a glimpse of her royal life. A delightful RomanceComedyFantasyDrama! Hints of ShikaIno, SasuIno, KibaIno, ItaIno...
1. A New Literary Hobby

**Pairings:** None. As of yet.

**Warnings:** AU, Bondage (LOL! Not what you think), Language, Crack

**Author's Notes: **Hey there. I'm taking a break from _Flowers for Gaara_ because I just can't seem to write for it lately. All my humor is sapped up and I'm a bit tired from writing in the style of that fic. I don't plan to abandon it, however. This fic was born to help inspire some humor in me again, and get me writing for Naruto. I was just thinking of writing a cute cracktastic story and this came to mind!

Now, this fic is centered on Ino again. (Can't you tell I love her?) It has no main pairings yet, but I have some ideas. You guys are free to give your input on this matter. Characters will be gradually introduced into the story. There will be a lot of them! Aside from whoever is paired with Ino in the end, the other characters might have their own romances. It's possible these may be of shoujo/shonen-ai nature. BUT! I promise those won't be explored deeply (if I have them at all) because I know how easily turned off people are by that sort of thing (unfortunately). I hope you can stomach at least a few subtle hints, though. Just in case. I'm pretty sure this fic will stay in the PG-13 range regardless of the couple. Language and stupidity should remain the most offensive part of it.

As noted above, this story is AU! Set in some Western/European-styled kingdom. Think fairytale castle, dragons, cute bodices, knights in shining armor, white horses, etc.

* * *

**A New Literary Hobby**

Hello, Diary. My name is Ino. Yamanaka Ino, and I am a young and beautiful girl.

_A smiley face was drawn in the corner with a small crown on its head._

However, no one else may call me just a "girl." Anyone who calls me a "girl" will be swiftly chastised in the appropriate way. You, diary, may call me as all others do. Princess.

_Many hearts and stars decorated the word "Princess."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy!" the cry of a young girl filled the vacant castle halls. Satin shuffled and small feet in delicate slippers tapped gently against the polished, wooden floors. "Daddy! Where are you?"

"P-Princess!" a servant cried as Princess Ino almost toppled him over.

"Ohh!" she gasped. Ino was about to continue her hurried trot, when she stopped completely and demanded the servant's attention. "Servant."

"Yes, Princess?" the man responded promptly, not fazed that for the entire time he had served at the castle, the young girl did not address him by his name – nor did she even seem to know it. He bowed his head slightly and avoided gazing into the royal blue eyes of the Princess. "How may I be of service?"

"Have you seen my mare?" The blonde looked desperately worried. It was a look affected even the most insensitive person. "I-I went out to the stable and she wasn't there and now I'm worried. Daddy always says he wants to sell her because she's too old! Or that he wants to give her away! GIVE HER AWAY! Do you t-think that maybe, maybe he – "

"Princess, please don't worry. Come with me and we'll find her," He smiled politely. What a sweet Princess he had the privilege of serving. From now on, the servant would be sure to always defend the lovely Princess when others spoke of her as being selfish, spoiled, and ill tempered. She was a gentle soul that deeply adored all creatures, if her attachment and love for animals was any indication.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Princess of the Westlands, it is very important that I write down all my thoughts. I have hundreds of diaries, but I have chosen you for my most secret of thoughts. You will actually be the first dairy I have ever kept. Congratulations.

Now, you may be wondering: "What does a Princess do with her spare time?" And I am dying to tell you. While much of my time is dedicated to my Princess duties and education, I am always sure to take time for myself. A Princess that over-works herself is destined to get wrinkles and go grey before her time. _That_ sort of Princess would probably also be insanely boring! Heehee.

Personally, I have developed an interest in keeping animals. There is a sunroom in the West End that houses all of my lovely birds. The colorful and exotic ones are my favorite!

_There was a small sketch of a bird smiling with the name "Peaches" next to it._

I also adore fish! It's true! They're so fun to watch swimming around in the fountain next to the garden. My mother says water and the creatures that live in water calm the spirit and bring good luck. Since it's good luck to keep fish, I've made sure to have at least a few hundred of all sizes and colors.

My mare, Jill, is the most gorgeous horse in existence! I've had her for as long as I can remember and I don't plan to ever let her go. I really don't appreciate my father's cruel jokes about giving her away to the peasant girl down the road.

_The writing was suddenly more angry and hurried for the next couple of lines._

If THAT girl wants a horse so badly, she should get her OWN. Of course, I'm fair to all the peasants, but there is a fine line between "generosity" and "idiotic carelessness". Besides, I wouldn't trust anyone with ratty pink hair to take care of my beloved Jill. The glare of the sunlight from her massive forehead would probably frighten the poor thing.

Anyway, you must be wondering: "What is your favorite pet, Princess?" That's an easy question. I have the most adorable pet dog. I keep him in a room near mine to always have him available if I desire his company. My cute pet dog amuses himself with keeping an even smaller dog to play with. IT'S CUTE!

_A doodle of a large brown dog and a small white one decorated the bottom of the page._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino walked through the fields with a sunny hand-picked bouquet of flowers in her small hands. The hem of her violet dress brushed against the fresh green grass.

_These are so pretty! _The princess giggled to herself and sunlight lit her golden locks to an even brighter hue. With excitement, she rushed back into the castle. Her chest rose and fell with her exertion as she entered and closed the heavy door behind her.

At times like these, she liked to bother her treasured mutt.

Ino tapped her way up the stairs to her floor. (Yes, an entire floor was dedicated to the Princess.) She knocked on the door of her favorite pet's room and waited for the excited response.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" he barked.

"Kiba!" the Princess squealed and entered his room without further ado. A boy was sitting on a large, scarlet cushion on the floor. His ankle was bound by a heavy chain and tied to a post on the opposite wall. He glared freely at the Princess as she approached with a bouquet in hand.

"Hey there! Who's my cute little boy?" She laughed as she sat next to him. Her grin was teasingly cruel as she eased closer.

"NOT ME!" came the heated reply. The dog named Kiba turned his head away, "You're a sick, sick woman."

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiba!" She poked his chest. "Can I pet you today?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaase?"

"No."

"But I came here just to see you!"

"NO!"

The Princess was quiet for a moment. The "dog" turned back to look at Ino and recognized the look on her face readily. He crossed his arms over his bare, well-muscled chest and refused to let _the look_ faze him.

"Pfft! Don't give me that I'm-so-freakin'-pissed-I'm-gonna-get-my-Daddy-to-behead-you look."

The Princess scowled even deeper, and spoke through gritted teeth. "Kiba. Who's your owner again?"

"You know I'm not gonna say it! You took advantage of me and locked me up for your nasty little games!"

"That's right. It's me. And I demand for you to let me pet you."

"Never! And that's final!" Kiba turned fully away from Ino. The other dog – the one Ino's dog kept – walked over and sat on his lap. Kiba closed his eyes and stubbornly waited for the Princess to leave.

Instead of leaving, Ino dragged her fingers over the boy's neck and trailed her hand up through his spiky locks. Yellow flowers fell on Kiba's lap, scaring the white dog out of the place he had just gotten comfortable in.

"I wanted to show you the flowers I picked today," Ino's hand moved to scratch behind Kiba's ear.

"H-Hey...! You…MMmnnn…..aaahh…" Kiba fought the urge to blush and momentarily leaned into her caresses and scratches. _Man, that feels good! But it's wrong! She's just using me, the bitch! _He pulled away from Ino. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!"

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Ino ignored him and tackled him to the floor. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"Ahhhhhhh! LEMME GO! STOP TOUCHING ME! YOU CRAZY BITCH! I AM **NOT** A DOG!"

"Hehehehehehe!" She cuddled against the boy, "Yes you are. You're _my_ dog."

Kiba pouted angrily and reluctantly placed a hand on the young princess's back. It was the most convenient place to put it, he told himself. Moments passed that seemed to last forever, and finally, when Kiba looked down he saw the selfish girl completely passed out.

"Aww, Hell. Akamaru! Get over here and gnaw at her face so she gets offa me!" Kiba glanced to the white dog. He pleaded with his eyes and Akamaru only whimpered softly in response. Kiba looked offended. "What! I do NOT like being here! She's an evil, cruel, sick, twisted, crazy person! She locks us up! She tortures us all the time! Why would I like her – I…I mean…Why would I like being here? I _don't_ like her…"

"Good boy," the Princess giggled and brought Kiba's attention back to her. Horrified that she had heard him, Kiba tried to wiggle out of her Iron Princess Grasp. Strange that she only showed strength now and not when work had to be done.

"Gaaaaaaaah! I really, really hate you."

Ino kissed the dog's face. "And I like you."

Kiba's face flushed completely. _As a dog. She likes me as a PET._

"I like to _torture _you…" She narrowed her eyes and bit down on the flesh of Kiba's shoulder.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WHORE! YOU BIT ME!"

Many objects were broken as the master and the pet chased each other around the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be honest, my dog isn't actually a dog, but that's a secret. When visitors come, I tell them I have a hound with a chestnut-colored coat. No one would dare think he was a boy, but nobody has really seen him apart from my servants.

Kiba (that is his name) was a boy I ran into a long time ago. I was walking through the city with a friend of that time and there was this dirty, ragged thing next to a rickety fence. He seemed so abandoned and gloomy. As a good kind person would, I went to talk to him, but he spat in my face. Literally.

I bet he regrets that now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess! I'm gonna beat you…with…with this – " Kiba looked around for any sort of weapon he could wield against the girl. She had already bitten him several times and the shackle on his ankle was starting to cut painfully.

"This WHAT?" Ino grinned, predatorily.

Before Kiba could answer, he was on the floor again. Ino was hissing above him with a face that said "I'm going to bite you!"

"Ino! Come on! STOP ALREADY!" He shoved her back and she landed unceremoniously on the cushion beside him. Strands of blonde fell over her flushed face. "Stop playing around like this. Why won't you get this damn shackle off my foot?"

"It's your punishment. You ruined my favorite dress and I was just – "

"Come on, Ino. Please," His words reached her ears softly, and it was obvious all the pleading was agonizingly honest and desperate. Kiba didn't say everything he was thinking because it was too depressing. He didn't want to let the Princess know how much he was under her control, or how much it ruined his life. "Take it off."

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" She moved to him and pulled the chain roughly to have access to his foot. She looked down at the ankle and noted the deep red marks. "Hmmm…"

Kiba waited. "Well? Unlock the thing!"

Ino lifted her head slowly and smiled sweetly. She looked on the verge of howling laughter. "I….I lost the key!"

"SAY WHAT!"

Ino sprang up like the most graceful acrobat to escape Kiba's claws and ran out of the door, cackling madly as she left the boy in the room alone.

"YOU! Y-YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Something was flung at the door, "DIE, YOU NASTY BRAT! YOU STINKING, TERRIBLE – "

Kiba's curses continued for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I always hope that my pets are as disciplined and gracious as I am. Perhaps that's one of the reasons my dog amuses me – because he falls so grotesquely short of my high-standards. Although terribly impolite and rebellious, he always manages to make my day more exhilarating.

You know, I think I'm starting to like this diary. I'll write as often as possible!

Your Owner,

Princess Ino

* * *

End of chapter one! Tell me what you think. Does it suck? I hope not. **D:**

Please tell me what you would like as pairings! I'm open to write almost any guy and Ino. The more unlikely, the better. **XD**


	2. Lessons, Lessons, Lessons

**Pairings:** Still none. **:O**

**Warnings:** Language, inappropriate classroom behavior.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, Ino is very mean. I think she'll redeem herself later. LOL. Or not. Hmm…Anyway, Ino sometimes talks all hoity toity (man, I love that phrase. I'm gonna have to put it in a fic sometime). She talks like that because she's a princess. I dunno why, but I thought I would clarify that.

In response to someone, no, not all the characters will be animals. They'll have a number of fun occupations! I think you'll like it better that way. (Your idea was cool though) Btw, does anyone know how I can reply to people's comments? Does that little "reply" function actually work?

Ah! I'll stop talking now. Go on and read!

Cuddles on Ino plushies (I just loooooove plushies!)

* * *

**Lessons, Lessons, Lessons**

Good morning, Dairy.

I can't seem to keep away from you! I was never entirely fond of writing, but with you, I seem to enjoy myself much more. I'm accustomed to writing essays, poems, and other uninteresting things. All for the sake of education!

Education my foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Princess exited her room and walked down the hall. Her footfalls were evidently heard by her dog.

"HEY! I'm still in here! PRINCESS! Let me out! IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT, I'LL RIP YOU TO LITTLE PIECES!"

The Princess laughed haughtily and walked casually to his door. With her hands on her hips, she addressed him. "You expect to get out with that attitude?"

"…"

"I tell you what, darling mutt," Ino leaned against the door. "If you promise to be good. If you obey every one of my orders…and if you wear the thing…the thing I want you to wear…I'll let you out."

Kiba remained silent. Finally, his voice reached the regal blonde on the other side of the door. "Fine. Just let me out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What exactly is the point of poetry anyway? It's a known fact that nine out of ten poets go insane or commit suicide. I certainly wouldn't want to dabble in a hobby that leads to such bleak ends. Not only that, but poetry always seems so meaningless. It's a way to hide what one really wishes to say. I admire the person who has the courage to admit the contents of his heart boldly, rather than by poetic means. Declarations of love rather than an intricate maze of symbolic affections.

The worst thing is that even my tutor doesn't seem to like the stuff. He assigns me all this work that I'm sure HE would never do.

_There was an illustration of what seemed like a black pineapple on a desk. A bubble filled with "Zzzzzzzzzz" floated above it on the page._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a light breakfast, Ino and her dog walked to the library. As usual, Kiba was half-naked. Ino reasoned that dogs didn't need clothes. All dogs were naked. Kiba resisted her illogical reasoning from the first night he was brought to the castle, and persuaded her to loan him some pants. Still, no matter how cold he got without a shirt, shoes, or jacket, he was not allowed any more clothing.

Kiba was still happy to be out of the room even though his order was to accompany the Princess for that day.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Ino hummed quietly to herself.

"Ino. Princess. Hello? Where are we going?"

"That's funny. You know, I think my dog is trying to speak to me. Maybe someday I'll have the means to communicate with him."

Kiba growled and made a silent promise to maul the Princess someday. It was a promise he constantly made to himself although he knew it would never be fulfilled.

"Ahh…Good morning, Princess," Another voice called out to the pair.

The Princess gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Shikamaru."

With an appreciative eye, Shikamaru took in the appearance of the princess. Always, she dressed stylishly and beautifully. He wondered if she ever wore anything that cost less than ten times the yearly earnings of the average peasant.

"Please sit," Shikamaru fought a yawn as he pulled out a chair at a nearby table for the princess. He had grown accustomed to speaking formally and doing little polite things to please the princess despite how much he hated those things. _Geez…Why do our sessions always have to be so early?_

"Don't look so _excited_, Shikamaru," Ino glared. She didn't like being up early either, but she hated seeing anyone looking bored to be spending time with her. It touched a nerve deep inside.

"Oh…right. We have a wonderful and exciting lesson for today. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Shikamaru sounded about as enthusiastic and optimistic as someone who was dying from the plague.

Kiba tried not to laugh and pulled up a chair to sit next to the princess. Ino turned sharply to him.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I can't sit now?" Kiba groaned. There was nothing that Ino didn't give him Hell for. The disdainful glare from Ino struck a cord. He caught the drift and sat on the floor. "Right…dogs don't get chairs."

Shikamaru blinked. "Princess. Who's this guy?"

Ino followed his gaze and finger to Kiba. "Oh. That's Kiba. He's my pet dog. Adorable, isn't he? But incredibly disobedient."

The pineapple-haired boy gaped. He had no idea the princess was so sadistic as to keep a boy for a pet. "R-Right…"

"Don't mind him. Let's just get to the lesson, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's nothing more boring than a lesson with Shikamaru. The problem is that he yawns. All the time! It's a fact that yawns are contagious. Once he starts, I start and then my eyes get heavy and I can't concentrate anymore.

I wish father would have hired someone that was more electrifying, motivating, and…attractive.

Shikamaru's not exactly hopeless, but its obvious he takes as much care of himself as he does entertaining me. I'm sure his hair would be lovely if he did something with it besides pulling it up in that painfully tight ponytail. Maybe if he smiled, he would attract my attention.

I'm sure he'd like that. My attention, that is. He not-so-discretely checks me out all the time. When he's not yawning, of course.

_A picture of a grinning Shikamaru was drawn. Little sparkles emphasized the sly grin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the lesson had started that all three youths felt the crawl of time and boredom sink in.

"And so then the riveting battle of 1692 be…began…" Shikamaru paused to yawn. Ino's eyelids were threatening to close and Kiba was daydreaming madly. "King….uh….what's-his-face…led the army…"

"Hey!" Ino was snapped awake. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Wha?" Shikamaru gazed up with sleepy eyes. "King Jiraiya. I know what I'm talking about."

Somehow Ino wasn't so assured. Why didn't he just say the correct name in the first place? Was he too lazy even to do that?

"So…His Majesty led the army to defeat King Orochimaru's men. The battle lasted four days and was marked as one of the most violent in history. However, in 1694, King Orochimaru again challenged…the king…to…"

As Shikamaru's speech became more lazy, Ino again lost interest, and began daydreaming herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

History is another one of those things I don't like very much. If something is really important, people will remember it without having to study. How is anyone supposed to remember who did what, on what night, of what year?

It's very tedious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The princess's royal eyebrow twitched as she thought she felt something. It was wetness on her ankle. How odd. What could it be? Was it sweat? It wasn't hot enough for her to sweat, and normally, she didn't sweat on her ankle. It must be her imagination.

_Oh God, what is Shikamaru droning on about? He's so boring I'm hallucinating._

"The King's garden was built…to…uh…entertain the masses. All the people adored the large varieties of flowers he kept, which included the exotic orchid – "

"Whoa!" Ino jumped, catching Shikamaru's attention.

He gave a smirk, one of the only ones he had ever given Ino. "Have I finally found something that interests her majesty?"

"Uhhhh…." Ino's face was indescribable and she simply nodded, gripping tightly to the book in her hands.

Shikamaru gave a pleased "hmph" and continued reading.

Meanwhile, underneath the table, Kiba had a firm hold of the princess's noble foot. Even as she moved her foot violently to get it out of his grasp, he kept it firmly in place. Again, he brought his tongue to her ankle to give it a long, adoring lap. The princess shuddered and bit her lip.

_WHAT IS HE DOING!_

"The diamonds on the queen's new necklace were brought in from the land of Arcadia – "

"MMmmnn!" Ino gasped.

Shikamaru looked up again. So that's what it was. The princess liked to hear about social issues and trivia about the royal heirlooms and monuments. "Heh. Of course you probably have diamonds just as great as the ones the Queen wore way back then, don't you?"

Ino forced a smile and nodded once again as she tried to ram her foot in Kiba's disgusting mouth. "Y-Yes. I mean, I most likely do!"

Her tutor smiled. For once, they were chatting about something other than their lesson. It was always about how boring Shikamaru was or some other fight about the uselessness of educating a princess that already had everything she would ever need.

"I mean THIS. Is SO. Terribly. INTERESTING!" She punctuated each phrase with sporadic body movements that puzzled Shikamaru. Finally, she hit her target.

"Oww…" there was a muffled cry from under the table. Kiba was not completely deterred. The kick didn't hit anywhere vital. He latched on to her foot more firmly and licked his way up to her calf muscle.

"OH GOD!"

"What?" Shikamaru was completely confused. Finally, he ducked to look under the table and was astonished by what he saw. Kiba's head was buried under numerous royal skirts. Instantly, he was out of his chair. "Oh! Oh…I'm sorry, Princess. M-Maybe I should take my leave."

"Pleaaaaaaaase do," came Kiba's content, lazy response from under the table. Lick, lick.

Ino used every bit of her restraint to keep from yelling and cursing as she wished to do. "N-No, Shikamaru! It's not…what it looks like!"

"Bow-wow, Princess." Kiba chuckled, "Why else would you want me on the floor?"

"Lessons dismissed for today."

Shikamaru didn't even bother collecting all of his books before storming out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt really bad for Shikamaru. I'm not sure why…

Maybe it was because he left all his books. They say a scholar is most attached to his tomes. I'll be nicer to him next time he comes by. Afterall, he's not that bad of a guy. Father wouldn't hire him if he didn't believe in his talents. I have to admit, every once and a while, Shikamaru impresses me. When he wants to, he can pull up all kinds of knowledge and can think of extraordinary things. Sometimes brilliance shines behind his lazy eyes.

I've never met a scholar that was as young as him. Very few are as accomplished either. He's the same age as me, but he is so much smarter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU F-FIEND!" The princess gave Kiba the honor of having her hand touch his face – in a brutal slap! What he had done was unforgivable. He made her feel dirty, like she had to cleanse her entire body. The way he felt so unconcerned about the matter was even more disturbing. Even now, he was smirking with satisfaction.

"What's the matter, Princess?" he grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her closer. His sharp eyes pierced her clear blue ones. "Since you like treating me like a dog, I thought I should act like one. Besides, I did get you out of a boring lesson, didn't I?"

"K-Kiba…" The Princess's eyes met with the pink collar she had made him wear, and she felt something like divine vengeance in his presence. She knew he hated that collar more than anything. "Let me go."

"What's that? I think a human is trying to talk to me…" Kiba inched dangerously closer to the princess. "Too bad I can't understand her. We _dogs_ don't speak the same language."

Ino definitely felt a chill. Kiba's strength was suddenly very palpable. She tried to pull away from the grasp. "Come on…Let me go. We had a deal…you were going to listen to me…"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not."

The princess sighed and relaxed under his forcefulness. It was a trick of princesses to remain calm under any situation. This, surely, was not the worst possible scenario. "Fine. Do what you want. Tear me to pieces, yell at me, and make a total fool of yourself."

"Fool? What, me?" Kiba was surprised at this change in the girl. He leaned forward with the same dangerous grin of before, but guilt was inching its way into his heart. He stopped all thought and suddenly just let her go. No matter how much he told himself, he didn't want to hurt the princess. _Why? I should…I should want to!  
_

Ino looked down. She seemed to understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything that I've done to him, he has deserved! I never did anything so bad as humiliate him completely or sexually assault

_The next lines were crossed out, squiggled over, and made completely unintelligible._

A good princess does not hold grudges. I won't forget about today, but I won't let it get me down. I have decided. He's still my puppy, and probably one of my only friends.

* * *

OMG! Angst…sort of. Poor Shika. And bad Kiba! BAD! What do you think? Does Shika have a thing for Ino? Is Kiba gonna run away and make Ino put out flyers for her missing dog?

Btw…other characters that are sure to pop up include Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Itachi! XD

Maybe Gaara?


	3. Indulgence

**Pairings:** Still none. **:O**

**Warnings:** Anything that's been said before.

**Author's Notes: **Hmm. This story isn't as funny as I thought it would be! Ah, maybe I should change the category. It's not like "ROFL!" funny. It's like "little smile" funny? Oh, well. I don't really mind. I wonder how long this will be…Hmm…Anyway, I've given three lightening fast updates. I'm not sure if the others will be quite as quick! I hope you'll be patient.

* * *

**Indulgence**

Oh, Diary. It's been a chaotic day. My emotions are flaring and I'm unhappy.

_There was a frowning face with a crown on its head in the corner of the page._

Princesses shouldn't feel this way! I know I'm fortunate and my parents always say that I should never want for anything, but I still feel unsatisfied.

The emotional strain of living with people that don't always respect me and people that shown minimal affection to me really makes me feel pitiful. Today I had to sit with my father and some of the nobles of his land. Every time I'm in a room full of nobles I feel an artificial and patronizing air. They say they adore me and that I'm beautiful, but I never take it to heart. (Plus, I don't like creepy old guys hitting on me.) Some of them just ignore me all together. They're too important to address their Princess kindly.

At times like these, there is one person that can always cheer me up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino walked back to her room after her tiring day. Upon entering, she gasped as she recognized her most trusted lady-in-waiting changing the sheets on her bed. "Hinata!"

Hinata started like a frightened cat. Ino constantly wondered how she could stand to be so nervous and fidgety. One of these days, she would get so startled, she would attach herself to the ceiling. "P-Princess!"

Ino laughed as the girl gave her a slight bow. "Hinata, haven't I told you that you don't need to worry yourself over doing menial chores for me?"

"Yes, Princess," she hesitated, "Um…does that mean I should stop changing your sheets now?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll have someone else finish here. And stop calling me 'Princess'! Call me Ino!"

"Ino…" she said the name awkwardly. "C-Can I call you…Princess Ino? I…I don't feel right just saying your given name…"

The girl's ashamed blush and fiddling of hers fingers sent Ino laughing again. Ino pulled her out of the room quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata is a noblewoman, although she seems as common as a servant. Apart from her strange eyes, you could say she is plain, but I like her very much. There's something in the way that she's always so frightened and eager to please that makes me feel better.

Hinata was an unloved child. Her father is a Count, and he sent her to our castle as if giving her away because she displeased him. I can't imagine what Hinata had done that could possibly be bad enough to send her away. As I understand it, she is the eldest child and the rightful heir to her father's wealth. Yet, she stays in my castle and exists almost solely for my convenience and pleasure.

I really don't like that thought, which is why I almost never let her do chores for me. I only let her do things that would be fitting of a Countess, with exception of when she pleads to do some other things. I have no idea why she so readily volunteers for work that is beneath her. It's one of the mysteries of Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I was looking for you."

"Really? Oh!" Hinata sat beside Ino and helped her finish dressing herself after the bath she had taken. "Did you want something from me?"

"Hehe. Not really," Ino smirked. She did want the girl to talk to and help her out of her depression, but that was easily achieved without having to ask. "Would you do my hair?"

"Of course! I love doing Ino's hair!" The dark-haired girl looked around for the brush and Ino quickly handed it to her.

"I still can't believe Kiba did that," Ino said. Her head moved back slightly at the pull of a brush on her hair.

"You should have him beheaded!" Hinata said a little too cheerfully, which caused Ino to roll with laughter.

"I should. I'll tell my dad he molested me and that'll be the end of him!" Ino tilted her head up proudly.

"Why did he do a thing like that in the first place?"

"….." Ino frowned in thought. "He…Well…"

Hinata waited for the answer. Ino hated ever admitting she was at fault, so it was possible that answer would never come, or when it did, it would be highly tempered down to seem less appalling. "There's this collar…And it's so _cute_, but he hates it for some reason! I let him out of his room today (remember how he tore up my dress?), anyway, I let him out on the condition that he wore the collar and did what I told him to."

"Um-hmm." Hinata answered, hairpins sticking out of her mouth. "That collar's so cute. I'd wear it!"

"Hehehe. Kiba's always so easily angered that I just can't help teasing him a little. So I did…But it was all in good fun, you know?"

"Yes, Highness," Hair twirled around Hinata's fingers as she carefully styled it. "And I bet Kiba exploded, didn't he?"

"EXACTLY!" Ino jumped up, "He really needs to learn how to calm down, don't you think?"

"Of course. If your Majesty wishes, I can stop by his room and talk to him. I think he should apologize."

Ino simply nodded, feeling much better already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata is like a sister to me, but every time we spend time together, I have to unwind her all over again. I wonder if anything has ever happened that caused her to be the way she is. She always agrees with everything I say, even if I know she _doesn't_ agree with it. That's one of the only things that bothers me.

Hinata is kind, and she has been the best friend to me. Ever since we were young, she would order my favorite things for me. She knows the chocolates I like, the flowers, and the kind of music and plays I prefer. On most social occasions, she is at my side. When other people are present, she is as silent as a lamb, but otherwise she chats quietly with me and even laughs sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Highness, his Majesty, your father, has asked me to inform you that there will be an unexpected dinner tonight," A servant relayed the message to the Princess.

"Another one?" Ino sighed. Hinata, who was at her side, was already mentally deciding which dress to have her princess wear.

"Yes, but His Majesty said that you will be pleasantly surprised. The King from the Eastlands will be visiting."

Ino gasped in excitement. A King! Not many of those visited. Dining with a king was vastly different from dining with ordinary nobles. Ino practically shoved Hinata. "Well let's go! I have to get dressed!"

"Eeee! Yes, Princess!" the smaller girl scurried to Ino's room, with the blonde hot on her trail.

Kiba was pacing back and forth in front of her door when the two girls arrived. He stopped his pacing and looked up to address the princess. "Oh, hey. I was gonna – "

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Ino shoved through Kiba and immediately went to her closet to dig through her mountains of silk, velvet, and satin.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kiba stormed in after her. "I came all the way over here to apolo…apolo…"

"A-Apologize?" Hinata finished for him. She had already spoken to him about doing that, but was surprised he was so ready to do it.

"W-WELL I WANT AN APOLOGY FROM YOU TOO, PRINCESS!"

"Shut up, Kiba! I have to dress up for a KING!" As Ino dug through her closet, Hinata joined her. The shy girl pointed out a deep purple evening gown and Ino seemed to be satisfied with the choice. Without even waiting for Kiba to leave, Ino began tugging off the dress she was wearing.

Kiba's eyes widened and he turned 180 degrees. His hands shielded his eyes. "Holy – ! You know, for a Princess you sure aren't shy about getting naked in front of people!"

"You don't count as _people_."

Hinata silently helped Ino out of the dress, giving Kiba fleeting glances.

"Thank you, Hinata. I think I can handle it now. Of course, you'll have to get dressed too, Hinata. You're going to sit next to me, ok?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hinata bowed slightly and moved to be out of her way.

Kiba suddenly turned, "You gonna strip down too?"

Hinata gasped and her face turned a bright shade of scarlet. "N-N-No…"

"KIBA! I'm gonna get my dad to decapitate you!"

"Whatever." The boy sat down on the bed and watched the girls. He was hoping to be able to see two cute girls in their undergarments, but that wasn't going to happen. Hinata had hurried off to find the princess some matching jewels as she tried to recover from Kiba's immoral insinuations. She returned with a set of amethyst.

"Oooooooo….This is perfect!" Ino swished in her dress over to her mirror. She began putting on the jewels, leaving Kiba and Hinata near her bed.

Hinata avoided Kiba's eyes. Interestingly enough, that was how she noticed a change in the boy. "A-Are you wearing a shirt?"

"Yeah!" Kiba grinned, happy that someone noticed. "And shoes too! I found lots of clothes in this other room."

"I-It looks…n-nice…" Hinata shied away and couldn't decide where to keep gaze. Ino briefly glanced up in mirror to catch the two. She quietly grabbed the book on the side of her dresser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba put on a _shirt_. I didn't say he could do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you writing, Princess?" Hinata hovered over her shoulder.

"AHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Ino dropped the quill in her hand and rapidly shut her book. "I-It's nothing. Could you help me with these?"

Hinata nodded and clasped the back of her necklace on for her. It was stunning, but the dark haired girl noticed something off from her appearance. "Oh no…It looks like I'll have to do your hair again. It got messy after you changed."

"Huh?" Kiba was suddenly too close to the girls for comfort. "What's wrong with it? It looks sexy all tousled like that."

"KIBA! DECAPITATION!" Ino warned him again and continued to gaze at her reflection. Hinata was right, it needed to be redone. "Kiba…you can't call a princess sexy. Even if it's true."

Hours later, Ino was finished. Her make-up was perfect, making her seem like a stunning little sprite. Hinata was generous with sparkles when it came to Ino. Her golden hair was firmly wound in place. A single long strand hung over her face. No matter what style her hair was in, that one strand seemed to characterize her look. Hinata called it her "signature bang."

Kiba yawned. "Finally done?"

Ino turned around. "What do you think, Kiba?"

"You look…sparkly…and purple."

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, can I go to this dinner too? I'm hungry and I haven't had good food in such a long time!"

"Please tell me you're joking. There's no way you're coming."

Kiba growled. "I'll take Hinata as ransom until you let me go!"

Hinata squealed with fright as Kiba's arms wrapped around her forcefully, dragging her from the Princess. Ino was horrified. "Get your paws off Hinata!"

"No!"

"NOW, DAMMIT!" Ino stomped her foot.

"Not until you let me go to the banquet!"

"NEVER!"

Hinata cried out pathetically. Her little fists banged against Kiba's chest. "Ino! Just let him go!"

Ino growled in a way very similar to the way Kiba did.

"You heard her. She wants me to go."

"Ahhh! Okay! Just let her go…NOW!"

Hinata was released and the poor girl nearly fainted. Ino caught her before she fell and glared viciously at the boy. The glare was somehow more frightening with all the sparkles on her face. "One condition, mutt."

"Right…" Kiba expected this.

"Don't say a word. To anyone!"

"Okay."

"Don't chew too loud."

"Alright."

"Don't look anyone in the eye. Don't eat too much. Sit at the end of the table and for God's sake, don't use the salad fork for anything but salad!"

"Hey hey! That's more than one condition! I can't remember all that stuff!"

"Okay, then you're not going. Hinata, go get dressed," Ino said and the girl quickly escaped the room.

"Wait, wait. Ok. I'll do it. Basically you want me to pretend I don't exist?"

"Exactly."

"And you want me to pretend that eating is some big ceremony that takes more than one fork?"

"Just…just do what everyone else does." Ino was already regretting her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Kiba messes anything up, I swear I'll have him killed. This is the kind of thing you can't afford to mess around with! What if the king has a cute prince that wants to marry me? They'll take one look at Kiba and say, "Oh, Princess Ino keeps THAT for company. We can't have our gorgeous son marry _her_."

I just know Kiba will say something. Oh my God, I may have ruined my entire future. My happiness could depend on this one social event.

I better get Kiba some nice clothes. Even though I'm pretty much screwed anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was firmly tying Kiba's thick, white tie on his neck as she drilled him again on what to do and what not to do tonight. Underneath the white material was the pink collar, but no one would be able to see it with Kiba fully dressed.

"Remember, if someone asks you a question, you just tell them you're mute."

"Right," Kiba nodded. The irony of the statement escaped both youths. "How do I look?"

Kiba posed and tilted his head upward in the same arrogant way Ino did. He felt good in those threads. He was clothed in a velvety green and had a deep red vest under his coat. Kiba felt so smooth that he almost would rather go out to seduce the woman of the town rather than attend a dinner where he had to pretend he didn't exist.

"You look….fuzzy…" Ino replied with a grin. Her hand moved over the soft material on Kiba's arm and she thought this somehow suited him well. He could almost pass for the delinquent son of an obscure nobleman. _He actually looks really nice…but that's only because I'm so good at dressing people up._

"Petting me again, Princess? You know its kinda kinky how you like to do that so much."

"I-Is not!" Ino's hand pulled away from Kiba and she pouted defiantly. Oh, but she still wanted to touch him. _Stupid Kiba._

The pair soon went out to meet Hinata, who was now dressed in an elegant royal blue gown embroidered with gold. The cut of the dress accentuated her assets and toned down her flaws. She looked like the perfect lady in the dress.

"Well, shall we, ladies?" Kiba hooked his arm around both women and began walking towards to the dining room.

"K-KIBA!"

"UNHAND ME!"

"Ow ow!" Kiba rubbed his arm and walked behind the two women, feeling completely unloved.

Large, gilded doors opened at the appearance of the young, finely dressed group. Servants bowed humbly and allowed Kiba, Ino, and Hinata to pass.

"Ahh! Puppet! You brought guests! How delightful!" Ino's father, the King, rushed over to his daughter and gently kissed the top of her head. He pulled out the seat for the Princess and she sat down daintily. A servant pulled out the chair for Hinata and Kiba was left to pull out his own chair.

Ino's mother smiled charmingly to everyone. "Wonderful. The more the merrier. We have plenty of food for tonight.

_Oh…my…dear…God… _Ino tried not to look absolutely stunned as she gazed at who was presumably the King of the Eastlands. He was young, and terribly handsome. His dark hair was pulled tightly in a ponytail and everything about him screamed excellence. Ino couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Good evening, Princess Ino. It's a pleasure to see you again," the man bowed his head slightly.

"Ah, yes! That's right! You have met before!" Ino's dad went on, "A long time ago when you last visited us with the late King…"

"Yes, I was always rather quiet. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recall that time, Princess. However…now…after my father's unfortunate…and untimely death…" he uttered those words with sincere grief in his deep voice. "I hope we may get to know each other better, and form a strong friendship."

Even though the words where not addressed to her, Hinata blushed deeply. The king's elegance did not go unnoticed by a soul in the room. Ino was practically paralyzed and unable to speak. _Strong friendship? I like the sound of that._

"King Itachi, I'm still so shocked to hear about your father's passing!" Ino's father sat next to his wife. "Your mother also…Oh, beg my pardon! I don't mean to keep talking about sensitive subjects."

"No, it's alright. You are right to be shocked. We all were. After my father was poisoned, my mother committed suicide. We all have to come to terms with this sad news," Itachi said solemnly.

Hinata gasped and Kiba raised a brow. _So that's a real king. _Kiba's attention strayed from the man for a while, to gaze at his surroundings. Everything was so fine and pristine, that the room seemed to give off a warm glow. Kiba hadn't seen much of the place outside of Ino's wing and this was definitely amazing. He couldn't wait for the food. _FOOD!_

"Although we have met before, Princess," Itachi's oddly colored eyes gazed directly into Ino's as he spoke. "You have yet to meet my brother. He should be on his way – "

"I'm right here." A slightly agitated voice made Ino turn and observe the newcomer. Her heart did about ten flips as she watched the dark, gloomy boy walk to take a seat next to his brother. Sitting next to each other, the two seemed like gentlemen taken straight from a romantic painting.

"Darling little brother, you're late. You kept the Princess and everyone else waiting."

"I'm sorry," was his muffled reply.

Ino's mother squealed. "He's precious! He looks just like you! Oh my goodness, what a sweet boy. You are, Sasuke, correct?"

Sasuke nodded, looking down shyly.

"Mother…" Ino grumbled under her breath. She was so embarrassing!

"Oh! Now that we're all here, let's have some food!"

A chorus of servants entered the room, gracing everyone with china plates and silver. Entrees were placed artistically on the white tablecloth and the aroma of fine food filled the air. The two Kings engaged in conversation and the Queen attempted to get the children to converse, although her attempts were not really needed or desired. Ino was dying to talk to the boy seated across from her.

"Prince Sasuke, what do you think of our country?" Ino asked, excited for the boy to say anything. He was about as quiet as Hinata.

"It's…different. Your food is very different from what we eat in the East. Itachi-niisan always liked to eat these western dishes, but this is my first time trying them."

"Is the food satisfactory, Sasuke?" the Queen cut in, eying the boy the adoration. The boy seemed embarrassed and nodded slowly. Ino gave her mother a warning glare. She wanted Sasuke to talk to all for herself!

"_Sasuke_," Ino forced his attention back to her. "Your clothing is very unique. That's the most elaborate robe I've ever seen. It's lovely."

"Thank – "

"Puppet, it's not a robe. It's a Ki-mo-no." Ino's father corrected.

Sasuke looked deeply uncomfortable, but he didn't want to tell the foreign king that kimono's were strictly for women.

"Whatever it is…I like it…" Ino winked. _I like you too, Prince Charming._

Kiba rolled his eyes. He had been ignoring most of the conversation and pretending he didn't exist like a "good boy," but he couldn't help notice how shamelessly the princess was flirting with the dark-haired guy. Kiba thought the prince's hair look like the backside of a duck. Also, he was too serious. _Disgustingly attractive too. _Kiba gnawed on a piece of meat and glared at the pretty boy.

Hinata was carefully listening to the others around her in case she was asked to make a comment. It was the most embarrassing thing to be asked a question and then reply that she wasn't listening. She liked to listen to the others, anyway. She found the prince cute and his older brother…seducing. There was no other word to describe him. As the King ate, even the food seemed to pass through his lips teasingly. His smile wasn't half as friendly as it was mesmerizing. His forward gaze, at times, compelled even the men to feel at a loss for words. Hinata didn't like him as much as she felt drawn to him. If Ino had heard her thoughts, she probably would have agreed completely.

However, whenever Ino's eyes held King Itachi for too long, Sasuke seemed disturbed. It wasn't anything he said or did, but she could almost feel the boy prickling up like an angry porcupine. It was an interesting reaction.

"Princess Ino. May I ask who your friends are?"

"Oh them?" ino answered wistfully, "They're not important."

"Ino…" The King chastised the slip of her tongue.

"Ohohoho!" Ino laughed to cover up her slip as a joke. "Only kidding, of course! These are my dearest friends, my lady-in-waiting, Countess Hinata…and that's just Kiba."

Hinata blushed deeply at the use of that title. She wasn't exactly a countess yet, and might never be.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry….but what did you say Kiba-kun's title was?" The prince inquired, with a frown adorning his nicely formed brows.

"I don't got a title," Kiba huffled back. He didn't have a title and he didn't NEED one. He was about to elaborate when Ino subtly ordered a servant next to Kiba to give him a kick, discreetly. She was glad she ordered the servant to stay to keep Kiba in line.

"Kiba's a childhood friend…he's just…He was abandoned as a child!" Ino blurted out.

"B-But…he works very hard as Princess Ino's…s-servant boy…Ino was nice enough to let him eat w-with us…" Hinata followed to try and smooth things over.

"Nice, my ass…" Kiba mumbled under his breath.

"Oh. I see," Sasuke responded, seeming to be bored with that line of conversation. The dinner continued, and for the young people, it dragged out dully. Ino could swear she was going to kill Kiba. Until he was brought into their conversation, everything was going smoothly. Now, whenever she tried to start speaking with the prince again, he seemed somehow colder.

At the same time it intrigued her, Sasuke's frigid exterior made Ino feel like he was way out of her league. Eventually, she stopped trying to get his attention and focused on the delicacies in front of her. Kiba had taken to speaking quietly to Hinata, mostly about how "friggin' good" the food was. The young girl mostly giggled softly in response to anything he said.

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped. Everyone looked to the boy.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" More than one voice asked.

The boy looked up and nodded, but quickly ducked under the table. The women gasped and closed their legs tightly, folding their skirts carefully to be out of view. Sasuke's muffled voice reached the others. "There's a dog under the table."

"Woof woof!" Akamaru yelped and pounced on Sasuke.

"OH GOD!" Ino stood and visibly paled. A hand flew to Kiba's mouth as he snorted with laughter. He didn't invite the dog to join them, but he welcomed him anyway.

Itachi was unsure if he should smile or look upset. He decided to smile, because it was too funny to see his little brother fighting off a 5 pound puppy. The other King laughed. "Oh no. Someone get the dog out of here!"

A servant detached Akamaru from Sasuke's face and carried him out of the room. Ino saw an opportunity. She stepped over to Sasuke's side and took his hand. "If you excuse us, I-I'll help Sasuke get cleaned."

Ino was promptly dismissed along with the slobbered-up boy. The King decided it was time for a night-cap in the parlor since the meal was practically done anyway. It was always good to have royalty sharing rum. Now, the only two left in the dining room were Hinata and Kiba.

Hinata muttered to the boy, "It was nice knowing you, Kiba."

She stood up and walked out of the dining room. Kiba glanced over to her as she left. With a shrug, he took whatever food was left on her plate.

* * *

Yay! The Hot Brothers have arrived! And Kiba's wearing clothes! Both are happy things. :D

Please leave a review! Again, make suggestions for pairings. I promise, more bishies are to come.


	4. Knights

**Pairings:** One-sided Ino/Sasuke(?) Le gasp! Or is it full-sided? We shall see. One-sided NaruSaku…even though, well...you'll see. It's still one-sided, the way I look at it. Lots of one-sided stuff in this fic. You'll see!

**Warnings:** Sakura (LOL, she bitches enough to be a warning by herself), Sakura bashing (by Ino, not me!), Ino scheming.

**Author's Notes: **Well looky there. We got something in the "pairings" categories. Now, I have to warn you, just because they are up there doesn't mean they'll stay up there. It also doesn't mean they're all lovey-dovey forever after. Example: NaruSaku. NaruSaku is unpleasant...and definitely one-sided in affections. ANYWAY! You should probably just read the fic. God, I ruin everything. (zips trap shut)

* * *

**Knights**

Oh, Dairy. You would not _believe _what a gentleman Sasuke is. I've never met a boy as cultured and polite as he. Even though he is new to the Westlands, he always seems to know the right thing to say to clear up awkward situations. Well, to be honest, he never has to say anything. His silence is golden.

Just looking at him is enough for me. Oh, Sasuke! You drive me wild! I think…I honestly believe I am in love. For the first time in _such_ a long time I feel something besides contempt, anger, (lust), boredom, disappointment, and other unpleasant things for a man (besides my father, of course. I love Daddy). Other men just don't compare to Sasuke.

Sasuke _is_ perfection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So last night you hit it off with the pretty boy?" Kiba asked through a mouthful of muffin. A smile slowly tracing Ino's pink lips was all the answer Kiba would ever need. "Oh, please. Don't tell me you think you're in love."

"Kiba. Do you have any other explanation for why I'm not otherwise throttling you or cursing you this fine morning?" Ino sighed with her face resting on her palm. Hinata, who was in the kitchen, thought Ino made a very good point. Hinata had taken Kiba for dead after last's night fiasco. Although King and Queen do not show their displeasure, things like animals in the dining room can cause terrible scandal even for the most easy-going royals.

"I don't buy it. You'd have to have a heart first."

Ino's fist met Kiba's arm.

"OW! Dammit, Princess! See? You proved me right. You're too heartless to fall in love! Besides…why would a 'cool' dude like Sasuke go for a brat like you?"

"So you're admitting he's cool?"

"I think he just did!" Hinata giggled as she brought in some tea for her princess.

"What? Don't put words in my mouth! Listen, princess, all I'm saying is STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT GUY!"

Hinata and Ino snickered over their teacups.

"Listen! I'm tryin' to help here. Even if let's say, Mr. Prince Charming says he likes you – how do you know it's not just for your body?" Kiba had talk louder to get past the laughter of the women. "Or your money – !"

"It sure is lively in here this morning," a male voice caught everyone's attention. Ino nearly spat out her tea.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Good morning," the dark-haired boy gave the most wickedly charming grin. The terrible thing was that that was his _normal_ smile. Any woman within tens miles of that didn't stand a chance. "Thank you again for the help last night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh…Last night I was very helpful.

Sasuke, you poor thing. That terrible animal licked your entire face! We'll just have to get you cleaned up and I'll just have to sit incredibly _close_ to you.

Oh, no! Is your clothing dirty? You say it's no big deal, but I _insist_. Oh darling, do I _ever_ insist.

So that's what they wear under those robes…

Oh, Sasuke! I'm about ready to pounce you! You and your lovely body, your beautiful face….your everything. It's such a pity that right as I was about to make a really bold move, you got shy. No problem, next time I'll be successful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you have a passion for riding horses?" Ino asked the boy from aloft her well-groomed mare. It was a lovely day for riding. "Your brother told me you brought a steed of your own. Care to ride?"

"Of course, Princess," Sasuke replied coolly, "It would be my pleasure."

As the two royals went off on their equestrian escapades, two others were left behind – two very lonely men. Kiba mocked Sasuke in a snooty voice, "_It would be my pleasure…_WHAT BULLSHIT!"

"Ssshhhh!" Shikamaru warned. "They'll hear you!"

"Like I care! I can do what I want!" Kiba pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He only turned back when he felt Shikamaru's lingering stare. "What?"

"Are….are you sure you don't have a thing for Ino?" Shikamaru asked, his lazy tone laced with agitation that was very much unlike him.

"Oh, hell no. That bitch is crazy. I don't care if she's the Queen of…well…she…she actually will be a Queen someday…" Kiba mused over the thought and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He leaned back against the door that led outside and lifted his gaze to the clouds. It was a good day for being totally alone, yet again.

Ino had ditched her lessons for some noble prince. What was Shikamaru to do? He would probably do the same thing in those circumstances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know a thing or two about getting a man's attention. Dare I say I can be quite conniving?

Certainly, Diary, you've heard of those lovely ladies that just _love_ horses. Love to go out on rides, but have a terrible reputation for letting their horses go wild and run off with them. It's so dangerous! Those poor ladies. Luckily, they almost always have a handsome love-interest to stop their mad horses.

I've had horses ever since I was born. Jill has been the closest friend to me and I feel I can almost read her thoughts at times. I've taught her much, just as she has taught me. Isn't it fortunate, that right as I have a handsome love-interest, I have a horse that is willing to go wild at my discrete command?

It will be like a whisper between Jill and I. Before Sasuke knows it, he'll be hot on my trail to save me from certain death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"INO!" Sasuke cried as he watched the white mare respond violently to Ino's gentle maneuvering. The horse was going insane and taking the princess off with her!

"Oh! _NO!_ Sasuke! She's – gone – abso – lute – ly mad!" Ino grabbed the reins in her hands in an "attempt" to stop the horse, but alas, it was no use. The horse ran off wildly and Ino prepared herself for a long and advantageous ride.

"INO! HANG ON!"

Ino reveled in the way that Sasuke called her out by her given name when she was in need of his rescuing. It was so romantic. There were no titles here, only a man and woman destined to be together. Ino opened her eyes from her daydreaming and let out a real screech. "AHHH!"

Jill was running her straight into the dark forest. She didn't have time to wonder how they had gotten there, but she knew it was bad. Branches snagged on her dress and cut into her mare as she rode. It was the pain that caused Jill to go on an honest rampage. Ino sincerely tried to stop the animal. "JILL! STOP AT ONCE!"

Sasuke's horse became a distant echo of hoof beats and Ino panicked. _No no no! It's not meant to happen like this! How did I get here? I CAN'T DIE! _

Finally, Ino cleared the last bit of darkness and sunlight hit her eyes strongly as she galloped over a green field. There was a house in the distance, and if Ino turned (or could have turned), she would have seen Sasuke emerging from the forest as well.

Jill neighed loudly and tossed Ino to the ground…only Ino didn't land on the ground. She landed in someone's strong arms.

"P-Princess? Is that you?"

The princess fought a wave of nausea and looked up at her savior. Unfortunately, thick blonde hair obstructed her view. She pushed her hair back and gasped. "Peasant Boy?"

"Ahh…hehehe. So you remember me," the blonde set the princess down and scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously, "But actually, Princess Ino, my name is Naruto."

"NARUTO!" Ino hobbled uneasily on her feet. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Sasu-who?" Naruto grabbed the princess just as she was about to fall again.

A dark horse approached, with an equally dark rider. Sasuke quickly dismounted his steed and ran to the princess. "Princess Ino! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright n-now…" Ino wobbled over to Sasuke.

"So you're Sasu…" Naruto began, but didn't know how to finish.

"That's PRINCE Sasuke to you!" Sasuke glared at the blonde and held Ino possessively in his arms. The look in his eyes was nothing short of acidic.

"EXCUUUUUSE ME, YOUR HIGHNESS!" Naruto snapped back. Already, he didn't like this Sasuke character. "I just SAVED your Princess! I didn't know that was a CRIME!"

"No, but it IS a crime to wear orange with navy!" Sasuke spat back. Who was this peasant boy? He was a pain, and Sasuke hated him already. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as his fashion was ridiculed, but was stopped before he could make any comments about Sasuke's brooding pretty-boy style.

"STOP IT! Both of you…….I'm………" And with that, the princess fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fainted" is more like it. I've never fainted in my life. I just really didn't want to see that peon ruin things between me and Sasuke. The airhead brought out a violent side in Sasuke, I could tell that just from their first meeting. My darling, levelheaded Sasuke was a mass of passionate fury around Naruto. I couldn't blame him.

As courageous and "sweet" as Naruto can be, his mind is as dull as a wooden spoon. Wit and decency escape him completely. He's like Kiba almost. I'm not sure which is worse.

No, Naruto is definitely worse. Oh, Diary, I could fill you up with his pranks and little "jokes." Never has there been a more immature person born to this world. Worst of all, he lives with _her_. I didn't think of that when I first fainted. I just wanted a place to rest for a moment and then I realized my mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm carrying her! You're not fit to touch the Princess!"

"Hey listen, SASU-ASS! I don't get how you can miss that I JUST SAVED HER LIFE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"No, What the hell is YOUR prob…lem…" a female voice answered Naruto. A young woman had just exited the small cottage Naruto had been leading Sasuke to. "Oh. Naruto. You have company. Oh my goodness! Is that Ino?"

"PRINCESS!" Ino shouted, but her voice was muffled by the cloth of Sasuke's new coat. "You, SAKURA, may call me PRINCESS!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and ignored the royal brat. Her eyes instead fell on someone much more appealing. "And who may you be? No doubt a magnificent noble from around here…"

Naruto gaped at Sakura and the flirtatious tone she had suddenly taken. She was so polite now since a prince was around. Eyelashes batted obviously, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"My name is Prince Sasuke of the Eastlands."

"He's mine, witch!" Ino hissed from her prostrate position over Sasuke's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH A DESPISE THIS PINK-HAIRED FREAK!

_The phrase took an entire page. It was bold, underlined and as vicious as if the princess had screamed it. _

Friendship is something she could never understand. Strength is another thing she lacks. I just can't tell you. It would take too much paper to relay the entire story. I'll be as brief as I can.

Oh, yes. There was a time when we were friends. That was back when I trusted commoners enough to mingle among them freely. Sakura is one of the people that has made me who I am today. (Very angry and intolerable.) She changed the degree to which I allow myself to trust others. I stay away from most women all together since I have learned how treacherous they can be.

Out of nowhere, it seems, she brought the notion up that we should be "rivals." We used to play Princess. She was a princess from a fictional land and I was the princess I am in reality. I thought it didn't matter in games. Like a fool, I thought she was honest and loyal…

She is only loyal to those she can leech off of. That is why I say she doesn't know the meaning of strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke hovered over Ino in worry, casting Naruto vicious glances from time to time. It was amazing how his expression could do such a flip flop like that. Naruto had calmed himself down enough to refrain from yelling at the prince, but he still didn't like him there.

Naruto always liked Ino. He thought she was interesting and pretty. Despite her cruelty, Naruto liked her, but not as much as he liked Sakura.

"Sakura, please! Could you be any slower with that tea?" Ino chided.

"Forgive me, _Your Highness_," Sakura bit her own words out of her mouth. At the same time it was a horrible experience to have her self-proclaimed rival at her house, it was a pleasure to meet a real prince. Sakura skipped back with the tea at the thought and handed Sasuke his cup first. "There you go, _Sasuke_. I-I mean, Prince Sasuke! Your Highness!"

Sasuke gave the girl a nod and wondered why in the world she had given him the cup instead of Ino. He mentally shrugged and raised the cup to Ino's pale lips. Sakura inwardly slapped herself. She just gave the hunk the opportunity to help Ino drink! There was nothing more sexy than having a man fed you.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto drew her attention away from the two nobles. "Could I have a cup?"

"Get it yourself!" Sakura hissed and gave him a violent glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now she's living with Naruto. Her antics make me sick to my stomach. She goes from man to man, taking advantage of their stupidity. I won't call it love, because these men are too stupid and nice to realize that what is in front of them is not a girl, but a beast!

All of Sakura's men have been like that. Either very dim or very ugly.

_There was a sketch of a boy with abnormally large, frightening eyebrows. Underneath there was a caption that read "Sakura's Ex #27."_

Not that being ugly or stupid is a crime. Well, in extreme cases it should be, but still, her men have all been nice at heart, which is why even I feel bad for some of them. Just look at Naruto. He has always loved Sakura, but she only came crawling to him when all others turned her away and when her purse was completely empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had left to prepare the horses since Ino was feeling better, which left her alone with the odd and unhappy couple. Sakura was in the kitchen thinking of what witty thing she should say to Sasuke, while Naruto was sitting across from the princess.

"Thanks…" Ino mumbled. "I never said thank you."

Naruto looked presently surprised. A grin plastered his foxy face. "Aww…come on, Ino! You don't have to say thanks! I'd do anything to save a damsel in distress, especially a princess!"

Ino smiled softly back in response. Normally she felt like teasing the boy, punching him in the face, or giving one of her many colorful insults, but now she was just happy to sit across from him and accept his selfless kindness.

"Wasn't it cool though? How I lassoed your horse to halt, but still had time to catch you when you fell off? An ordinary guy probably couldn't do that!"

Ino groaned. "And I thought for a minute there we had a nice, friendly moment, but you had to ruin it with your self-praise, Peasant Boy."

"Oyyyy…Ino! You can't call me that anymore!"

"I think I'll call you whatever I like."

"Ino! I'm a knight now!" Naruto's smile _sparkled_. "Not only is it my pleasure, but my _job_ to save damsels in distress! Isn't that great?"

"Naruto…you know owning a wooden sword and wearing ugly clothes alone doesn't make you a knight." Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somebody (her father) had taken a strange fancy for knighting total morons if what Naruto said was true.

"No no no! I have a real sword!" Sure enough, Naruto reached to the side of the table and whipped out a huge, long sword. The blade whizzed by Ino's face and she started terribly. Just then, Sasuke approached.

"You idiot! What are you trying to do? Kill her?" Sasuke pulled Ino away and Naruto chuckled as if it was only funny that he had nearly taken off the princess's nose.

"NARUTO! YOU ASS!" Sakura screeched and ran to smack him upside the head.

"Ow, ow! WOMAN! GIVE ME SOME PEACE!" Naruto fumed. Love or not, he was getting sick of Sakura's abuse.

"Thanks for everything, we'll be going now!" Ino said hurriedly and ran out the door with Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride home was peaceful. Sasuke and I took a long, scenic route back to the castle and we had plenty of time to chat. At first, he mostly vented about Naruto's idiocy and how intolerable he was. I was surprised to hear the spite he could hold for someone he had just met. As he calmed down, he asked more questions regarding the couple. I told him the truth. That Sakura was a dirty whore that was only using Naruto for…GOD KNOWS WHAT Naruto could give her. I didn't want to think about it, but I imagined that Sakura had to be pretty desperate to go for him.

Sasuke seemed as displeased with the pair as I was. Perhaps even more so. He said they looked like they didn't belong together at all.

Sasuke, the darling, eventually went back to worrying about me and apologizing about not having saved me faster. He still took credit for what Naruto had done and I found that cute.

Overall, I'm very pleased with my prince. I know he would have saved me if Naruto had not been there and he receives high marks for showing such concern and protectiveness for me. It makes my skin prickle!

Until, tomorrow, Diary!

_There was the imprint of a kiss on the page. Scrawled out next to it, were the words "For Sasuke."

* * *

_

Until later! Please review! Reviews fed me like candy! I'm serious! One of the ones I got yesterday really got me thinking. I even made a rough outline for this fic and have an idea of where it will go. The outline is so ridiculous, I think I should be able to post just that instead of having to write this entire fic! LOL! It's funny when you just read the outline. You'd probably go WTF.

Pairings are still indefinite. Don't get discouraged! Ino will probably have "moments" with many of the guys. (Not that she's a whore. Btw, if you love Sakura, sorry about making her a whore. You don't have to take it in a literal sense. I'm pretty sure Naruto isn't getting any. HAHA!) But, anyway, there will be cute moments for Ino ahead.

And still more characters to come!


	5. Angels and Demons

**Pairings:** One-sided Ino/Neji, continued implications of Ino/Sasuke

**Warnings:** Blasphemy! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Author's Notes: **The religion in the fic is something similar to Catholicism. It isn't exactly the same because this is a little fairy tale land that's made up. I won't get into the details of it, though. Just think priests, mass, cathedrals, blah, blah…

* * *

**Angels and Demons**

Good morning, Diary. It's very early. The sun still has not risen. I had trouble sleeping so I thought I should write in here. The last few days have been wondrous. I've spent most of my time getting to know Sasuke better. We get along so well, I can't help but think we have something special. Still, he hasn't made any bold moves. I thought we were at that point long ago. Remember how I said I admired those that spoke honestly about their feelings? What if Sasuke isn't that kind of man?

Then I got to thinking that tomorrow (today, actually) is the day for worship.

_The script changed as if written very slowly and carefully._

I completely forgot. I've never been a very religious person, but I always go to church every Saturday without fail. It's going to church, sometimes, that makes me feel like a real sinner. I have yet to burst into flames upon entering, but there is always a first time for everything.

_There was a doodle of Princess Ino on fire. A text bubble to the side read, "AHHHH!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata entered the princess's room after knocking many times without answer. Ino was fast asleep in bed.

"Princess Ino…" Hinata walked to her and shook her gently.

"Gwuaaa…" Ino groaned and awoke slowly. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, "Hina...ta….What time is it?"

"It's time to get up, Princess…you were l-late for breakfast. Kiba was worried."

"Starting the jokes early today, Hinata?" the princess chuckled and refused to move. Her bed was so soft, so silky and warm. Her eyes closed and she pretended to snore in an attempt to get the other girl to leave her be.

"PUMPKIN!"

"Ah!" Ino sprang up. "Father! DON'T COME IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING! I-I'M NOT DRESSED!"

His Majesty laughed and pulled the curtains to the room wide open. Sunlight poured in mercilessly, blinding Ino. "Ahhh! Go _away!_"

"I can't just let you waste away when the day is waiting for you!"

"It can wait all it wants! How many times have I told you not to come in here?"

"Hahahahaha!" he only laughed and smiled brightly in return, "Take care of the rest, Hinata."

The King wandered back out to the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I HATE it when he does that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressed in a somber, black dress with silver designs, Ino rushed downstairs. Hinata was on her tail. Everyone in including her mother, father, King Itachi, Sasuke, and Kiba were waiting downstairs. They were dressed modestly for church. Ino suddenly felt very ashamed for being late and knew she wouldn't have time for breakfast before leaving.

Hinata walked shyly to Kiba and whispered softly. "You're coming with us?"

"Aw, Hell no!" Kiba began, but hushed his voice when he got glares from the others, "I don't believe in that crap. Besides, it's all boring. I just wanted to hang out for a while."

"'Hang out' elsewhere! You're making me look bad," Ino hissed out of most people's hearing range. When she looked up, however, she caught Itachi's eye. He smiled in a way that she had yet to see him smile.

"Come, Princess," Sasuke offered his hand to the young girl, "Would you like to ride in our carriage?"

"Oh! What a splendid idea," The queen beamed, "RIGHT, Ino?"

"Ow…" Ino frowned as she was nudged with her mother's fan. "You don't need to persuade me, _mother_, I'd be happy to go."

"Excellent," The dark king replied. For some reason, Itachi's voice made Sasuke flinch, "Of course, you must be chaperoned, Princess. Your lady-in-waiting will be happy to oblige, yes?"

Hinata bowed respectfully.

Ino's father gave Itachi a thankful gaze, "Very kind of you to watch out for my girl, Itachi-_kun_," he giggled at his use of the foreign name suffix, "Although I'm sure she'll be perfectly safe with you gentlemen, chaperon or not, correct?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Itachi bowed, his enigmatic smile flawless.

There were a few more friendly exchanges between the kings, before the group set off in the two carriages. Ino seated herself across from Sasuke, who kindly helped her into the carriage. Hinata sat across from the formidable Itachi, but snuggled as closely to Ino as possible. The King's presence was a tad frightening for the girl. However, Ino could not be more at ease.

"Your Highness," Ino looked to Itachi to distinguish which "highness" she was addressing. "W-What did my father say earlier?"

Itachi contemplated the frown on the princess's face and waited for her to elaborate.

"When he said your name…it sounded very familiar. What did he say?"

"Kun. Itachi-kun," Sasuke answered.

"Don't interrupt, little brother," Itachi teased and successfully irked the young boy.

"Yes…what does that mean? What is a 'kun'?"

"It's a name suffix used in our language to address males. Normally for younger men and boys…" Itachi laughed, amused by Ino's curiosity. "But I think I'm a little too old for that. Your father likes to think of me as his son, though. Very friendly man."

Ino smiled. She felt a warm glow when Itachi spoke to her, especially when he laughed. After a moment of quietly regarding the information, she asked another question. "May I call you…Itachi-kun?"

He laughed again and covered his mouth. "Afraid not."

"Tch!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out of the window.

"But why?" Ino leaned forward. She wanted to call him something special.

"You're younger than me. 'Kun' is something you can use for little Sasuke!" Itachi patted his brother's back and Sasuke batted his hand away. Itachi continued, unfazed. "But my favorite thing to call him is Sasuke-chan!"

"NIISAN!" Sasuke looked like his blood was about to boil. Ino snickered even though she knew she probably shouldn't have.

"Your language is interesting…" the princess commented.

"Thank you. It's a pity Sasu-chan is so sensitive about what he is called…I use the sweetest endearments with him, but he's always so hostile…" Itachi clicked his tongue.

"Really? I haven't though that him hostile at all…You must be very close…"

"We're not close at all! He just likes to bother – "

Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead. "It's not nice to start your _dramatics _in front of the ladies, little brother. Ino-chan will find your attitude unappealing."

Sasuke sulked. It looked like he had practice doing that.

"I still don't know how I should address you, King Itachi." Ino pouted.

"Itachi-_sama_." The title sounded so seductive slipping from Itachi's lips.

"Itachi…sama…." She whispered back. Moments later, they had arrived at the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every Saturday I go to church, I sit in mass for only a while or not at all. I don't like the way priest speaks as if he knows everything and is the only correct person. Thanks to Shikamaru, I have read a number of religious doctrines from peoples of all times and places. It seems they vary substantially and I can't relate exclusively to one.

The head priest makes me feel like my thinking is wrong. However, there is one person at the church that I would believe no matter what. He is also the person that makes me feel especially devious, but nowhere near the way the older, patronizing priest does. This is much, _much_ different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priest droned on and Ino found her chance to slip out. Hinata was used to this by now and wondered why the princess even bothered to pretend like she was going to go attend mass. Hinata was normally fine by herself, but today, she was seated next to Itachi. Next to him, her heart felt like it was racing. His aura was undeniably fierce and seemed even more so inside the church.

Ino snuck to the usual place, the chapel.

"You took longer than usual, Princess."

Ino slowly walked to the young man who was kneeling in front of a long line of candles, praying. "You're amazing, Neji. How do you always see me...when I'm behind you?"

The longhaired priest stood and turned to his princess. "Why do you always ask? It's not about seeing you, but feeling you there."

"It still doesn't make much sense, Neji…" Ino said shyly. Although speaking twice as timidly and respectful than her habit, Ino's thoughts contrasted sharply. Of course, she did respect Neji like she respected very few men, but the problem was the thoughts he provoked went a little beyond respect.

The young priest was taller than most boys she knew and always so cool and collected. Despite his peaceful occupation, Ino could tell Neji kept his body in perfect shape. It was such torture to see him in the modest, white robes of priesthood. His strength was only tangible in the way he carried himself. Ino had prayed many times for the church to come up with a standard priest robe that showed some skin.

Neji's face was as perfect as his body. Pure, pristine skin was one of his more remarkable traits. Never had Ino seen a blemish touch his features. His nose was carved masterfully. Although firm, it curved attractively. His hair always begged to be touched, and his eyes…His eyes were something else. Clear as Hinata's, but somehow more poignant and intelligent. Even his dark eyebrows elicit envy from people that hold his countenance. Ino had often wondered if it was his noble heart that blessed him with such flawless beauty.

Regardless, the princess was always holding her breath in awe when she saw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji is a wonder of the world. However, even the most perfect of angels have flaws. Neji's flaw is exceedingly simple to point out.

**CELIBACY**

**CELIBACY**

_**CELIBACY!**_

You have no idea how many nights I have cried just wishing that Neji could be anything but a priest. Sometimes I wish he would commit a terrible crime to God so that he could be thrown from the priesthood. Diary, I'll only say this to _you_.

I want his body! Every time I see him, I want to do the most terrible things imaginable. Forget the church! I don't care! Push me down on the pews, Neji!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji was not blind. With his eyes, people often mistake him for someone who cannot see. Even Ino is not entirely sure if he has the same sight as other people. He moves gracefully as if he could walk with the same confidence in total darkness. He constantly uses sight and vision as a metaphor, and rarely refers to "seeing" things as normal people do.

"Well…" Neji peered down at the princess, and Ino felt he was searching her soul. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about today?"

"Oh…you know what I want…" Ino laughed mischievously and kicked herself for always sounding flirtatious around Neji. She didn't even mean to!

"Again?"

"Yes, please! Please, Neji! You know I love it! I find it fascinating…"

Neji rolled back a sleeve and pulled a key from it. "Alright, come on."

"Whee!" Ino cheerfully followed the elegant priest.

The room they entered was darker than the rest, but still lit with small white and red candles. The far end of the room housed a fire. The fire, however, was used for very inappropriate things by Neji. The other priests spoke and prayed to God using the heavenly light of the flames. Neji could do that also, but his specialty was something else.

"Oooo! This is so exciting!" Ino sat down on one side of the flame while Neji got comfortable on the other side.

He placed his hands together and chanted. Slowly, but surely, the familiar mark on his forehead appeared. While most people found it eerie, the unique marking spurned excitement in the young princess.

_Whee! It's so cool! Neji! _She cheered from inside. Neji didn't speak to God or angels, but to the dead. That was strictly forbidden and Neji got upset whenever Ino insinuated that he conjured up demons. They weren't demons, he would say. Some of them were, but in general, the dead were very helpful, normal souls. They were more in tune with the living than heavenly creatures were. The dead wandered the earth as spirits or dwelled just below the surface and often had interesting things to say.

Neji would only consult the dead with the princess and his cousin, Hinata. Of course, Ino was the only one that constantly made him do it. If they other priests knew of this, they would be horrified, but even so, they would never allow Neji to leave the church. He was a prodigy in more ways than one.

"What do they say, Neji? What do they say!" Ino shifted on the ground impatiently.

"The Princess…" Neji spoke somberly and his face was like a mask, "The princess...has more friends than ever…"

"Wah! I'm so popular!" Ino giggled. When Neji was in his state of talking to the dead, Ino could get away with saying almost anything. He only responded and seemed to hear her questions.

"Kind souls...protective...A more fortunate girl does not exist…but…"

"But! There's always buts!" Ino whined.

"Beware….beware of…" Neji frowned deeply and the fire flickered brighter. "The one with red eyes…"

_Itachi?_ Ino automatically paled.

"…This one will put a curse on you…Unfortunate…you won't escape once it's done…Princess…It will bind you…forever…"

"N-Neji! What are you talking about?" Ino shivered and balled her hands into tiny fists on her lap. "That can't be right!"

"You…" Neji said coldly and a battle seemed to rage in his mind. Voices were almost heard by Ino herself. "You are very troubled."

"But you said! Y-You said I was fortunate!"

Neji put his hands down and let out a breath. The mark on his forehead disappeared. He blinked several times and looked to the door. "Not you. Him."

The princess turned readily and met with Sasuke's eyes.

"S-Sorry…Did I interrupt?" Sasuke held the door to the room partially open.

"Not at all."

An uncomfortable silence filled the hollow room that seemed so full of activity seconds ago. Sasuke walked slowly to Ino and lifted her from the ground. He whispered in her ear, "Can we go?"

"No one is keeping you here, Sasuke," Neji answered.

"Stop with that!" the boy snapped back. "And I'm not troubled. You got it wrong. Your _demons_ did."

Neji grinned. His gaze feel to Ino. "Watch out for him. I hope you come again soon."

"You know I will," Ino answered and Sasuke hauled her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just love it when Neji talks all spiritual to me. Today more than ever, my skin was tingling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke…" Ino stood in his embrace. "You're still holding me."

Sasuke quickly released his hold, "My apologies, princess."

"Don't apologize, _prince_. I wouldn't mind if you didn't let go."

"We're…in a church…" he said slowly and with that, Sasuke effectively killed the mood. Ino might have continued this line of conversation if not for Hinata that came up behind her and hugged her arm senseless.

"I-Ino!" she buried her face in her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino reprimanded the girl.

"I-I just…d-didn't like s-sitting next to h-him…all by m-myself…_it was s-so scary!" _Hinata hadn't stuttered so much in a long time, but Ino still didn't feel any sympathy.

"Fool! It's just his Highness, Itachi-sama!" She sighed. Itachi had red eyes. Ino didn't care; many people had red eyes. At least that was what she told herself.

"Pumpkin! Lets go!" The King waved his daughter over and she practically skipped to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ride home, I rode again with Sasuke and Itachi-sama. I wasn't afraid of him and I'm sure Neji must have meant someone else with red eyes. Itachi was as charming and kind as a person is allowed to be without having some terrible secret to hide. He even taught me more suffixes on the way back.

"Chan" is one of my favorites now. I'll be calling everything "chan"! I love it! I'm not sure what I should call Sasuke. Sasuke-kun sounds strange, but I guess I could try it and see if it works out. Hinata is definitely a "chan." A small, cute girl.

But…I'm so upset with her now! I can't believe she was so cowardly! I don't doubt that she probably made it obvious to Itachi-sama that she didn't like being around him. What a weakling! I'll have to forgive her later. She'll have to do a lot for that to happen though.

I'm very tired, Diary-chan. I'll think about all this tomorrow.

Whatever this "curse" is, it can't be too bad. No curse could possibly stop me!

* * *

End of chapter 5! Hyuu! This one was a little more serious, what with the dead and curses and all. 

Itachi teasing Sasuke is one of my favorite things! So cute!


	6. Red Eye Madness

**Pairings:** Ino/Dang-why-don't-you-just-decide-for-yourself-this-chapter. LOL.

**Warnings:** Tea and violence! **:D **(plus a bunch of cameos)

**Author's Notes: **Aw, dern. I looked back on some chapters and saw a bunch of typos! How irritating! I don't feel like going back and fixing them all…but I hope they're not too noticeable and you can still catch the drift of what I mean. Sorry about that. Sorry about any future mess-ups too.

Secondly…

Muu, darling! I adored your long review! Perceptive readers are the best! Actually, there IS a lot of foreshadowing in this fic, aside from Neji's obvious "bewares" and whatnot. I will tell you…on your predictions, you were WAY OFF on some points, but very very (maybe) close on others. Hehe. You'll just have to find out by reading! **:p **(Some other reviewer made some interesting and correct comments too, but I won't say who!)**  
**

This is a long chapter full of lots of stuff! Prepare yourself!

* * *

**Red Eye Madness**

Diary.

This Prince is starting to wear on my patience. For days I've done everything short of throwing myself at him, but he still won't do anything besides act awkward and quickly change the subject. Is he really that innocent? He has the face of someone that would be great with women…

I just don't understand. Is it me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's an interesting painting you have there…" Shikamaru peered over the princess's shoulder to examine her work.

"Hmm…If you say so…" The princess responded. She had been skipping her lessons for days and finally decided to meet up with her tutor. She was surprised when he said they would be working on her painting that day. That was the princess's favorite thing to do, but was also something Shikamaru almost never had the patience to stand around and watch as she did it.

Shikamaru was quiet as he observed Ino's somber brush-strokes. Her palate was darker and bluer than usual. For once, she wasn't painting bright flowers or using warm colors. He coughed to get her attention.

"Yes?" Ino turned and wondered if her tutor had any qualms about her technique.

"Princess…" Shikamaru gently removed the brush from her hand. "What's with all the blue paint?"

Ino looked flustered for a minute. She didn't realize that she had been emoting her distress on the canvas. Again, she was impressed with Shikamaru's perceptiveness and the way he addressed her problem. He didn't directly ask if she was upset, but Ino knew that was what he was wondering. Still, she couldn't possibly tell him about her romantic problems.

Shikamaru sighed and looked to the side impatiently.

"I'm just feeling…a little like this…" Ino looked to her own painting. Dark swirls of purple, navy, and blue symbolized the sky. A dark bridge over a murky lake was framed only by melancholy lilacs and lavender lilies.

"Can you tell me…why?" he persisted.

The princess pouted. "You don't want to know! You'll just get irritated."

"Troublesome princess…It'll irritate me more if you don't tell me."

Ino whined, but she still followed Shikamaru when he invited her to sit down. She decided just to get it over with. "Fine. It's about the Prince. Sasuke."

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and groaned. He knew exactly where this was going. "Is that all? You're worrying about whether this guy likes you or not?"

"H-How did you know?" Ino stared at the boy.

"It's obvious. So what exactly is the problem?" Shikamaru moved forward again and folded his hands in front of him in a pensive gesture.

"He…I don't think he likes me! I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Sometimes it seems like he's attracted to me, but then again he seems to run when things start going well….like he wants me at a distance…"

"May I make a suggestion?" Shikamaru cut in. Ino nodded for him to continue. "Maybe he doesn't like girls who are too forward…"

"You think so?"

"Not sure, but some guys hate a girl that buzzes around him all the time. You should definitely put some _distance_ between him and yourself. The more distance, the better."

"I never thought of that!" The princess seemed pleased with the advice.

"You know what they say…distance makes the heart grow fonder…blah blah…" He scratched behind his ear and seemed unsure if it was a good idea to give her advice like this. "Just stay away from him for a while. See if it works."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru is a genius. I knew he would have good advice! (Actually, I didn't know at all! I was very surprised!) I wonder how he learns about relationship matters?

Anyway, he liked my painting that day and said I do better when I'm painting with emotions rather than just on impulses. He said the painting might even sell for something! Isn't that amazing? Our lesson didn't go much further after that. Kiba had to come in and ruin things again, but he did give me an excuse to get away from Sasuke for the day.

I sure hope this works out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess…Are we really here to get me a new collar?" Kiba asked as he walked by Ino's side. "One that _isn't_ pink?"

Ino ignored him in favor of trying to avoid an elderly man that was coughing far too much for Ino's comfort. They were in town – with all the poor people. Of all the places Ino would never be, it was around the poor. If Sasuke went looking for her, he would never find her. It was perfect.

"Princess?"

Ino latched onto Kiba's arm. Today he was shirtless again, but of his own choice. It was hot out that day. "Kiba…Take me inside somewhere…There are too many…_poor_ people out here. They look all…sick…and eww…"

Kiba shook his head and led the princess to the cleanest looking establishment around. Ino squealed pleasantly when she realized what the place was. A man with dark hair covered with a bandana came out to greet them. One eye was completely hidden behind his long, smooth hair.

"Hello…Welcome to Izumo and Kotetsu's Bakery Café…What can I do for you…Holy crap…" He blinked and lowered his waiter notepad. "You're the princess aren't you?"

Before Ino could respond, the man was calling out to someone in the kitchen.

"KOTETSU! Get out here! It's the princess!"

Seconds later, a slightly taller man with wild spiky hair and an odd bandage over his nose came out. He stared at the princess completely stunned. "Whoa…"

Ino looked slightly disturbed as the man kneeled before her.

"Your Highness…" Kotetsu began in a very respectful tone, "It's our pleasure to serve you…"

"Your Majesty…are you here for our famous brownies?" The first man, which Ino assumed was Izumo, asked with a reverent tone of voice. Kiba rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe these villagers. Couldn't they tell she was _evil_?

Ino giggled innocently, hiding her inner annoyance. "I'll take anything. Please don't make such a fuss over me."

"Right, milady. Please sit down!" Kotetsu pulled out a chair for her and went off to get her something without even asking what she wanted. Izumo bowed several times and promised that they would serve her the best they had, free of charge.

"N-No! You really don't have to do that…" Ino called after them, but it was useless. She sighed and looked back to Kiba.

"Princess…you're really vile, you know that?" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ino with a bit of jealousy.

"HEY! Watch it or I won't let you eat anything!" Ino fumed. Sure enough, the best pastry at the shop was placed in front of the princess. A steaming cup of tea was also presented to her. Meanwhile, Kiba got nothing, as he expected. Ino thanked the men and they disappeared again to let her enjoy her food in peace.

"MMmm…This pie looks delicious…doesn't it, Kiba?" Ino smirked. "Look at all this cool, fresh cream. And it smells like _Heaven_."

She cut a piece slowly with her fork and tasted the desert. "Mm! Very good!"

Only Kiba's sharp ears could hear the high-five shared between the two baker boys back in the kitchen. They obviously did their best to please the brat. Yet Kiba was left with nothing. It was as if the bakers weren't even aware of his presence. Kiba wanted some pie too! Every bite Ino took only made him more hungry for sweet pie.

Ino was enjoying herself too much. Teasing others with what they couldn't have was one of her favorite pastimes. Finally, when she looked up, she met a surprising sight. She paused mid-lick of cleaning white goodness from her fork. "Kiba?"

The boy didn't respond and only continued to gaze at her with the saddest expression of longing Ino had ever seen on his face. He was eyeing Ino's desert pathetically as if he knew he would never have a bite. He looked up to Ino's clear blue eyes and sighed.

"Stop that! You're not getting any!" She slammed her hand on the table. Kiba didn't answer verbally. Instead, he responded with an even more desperate gaze.

_Pie…Such delicious pie…_

What was this look? Ino hated it, and still she found it irresistibly adorable.

"I-I said stop looking at me like that…" Her resolve was melting. Kiba blinked cutely and finally, she groaned and pushed the remaining piece of pie to him.

"Whoo!" He cheered and began to wolf the piece of pie down happily. "Who would've known! It actually works!"

"What works…Kiba?" Ino sat back.

"Puppy eyes…" Kiba tossed her a wink and her face burned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stupid dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After three more pieces of pie, Kiba had been able to discover the true reason for Ino wanting to go to town. It was no surprise that it was all to vie for the attention of the prissy little Prince. Not only that, but he found something else out that he still couldn't believe, even though he made Ino repeat it twice.

"WHAT?" Kiba guffawed. "You can't tell me you believe that crap!"

"I do…and it's not crap."

"You believe that you're gonna be put under a curse by some dude with red eyes?" Kiba chewed on another bite of what was now lemon pie. He spoke in between chews. "And who told you that?"

"A little bird," Ino answered as she sipped from her cup of tea. While the food was good, the dishware was sadly inferior. She found it dirty and unfashionable. That didn't stop the princess from having numerous cups of tea and plates of pies. "It's none of your business who told me. The important thing is that its true."

"So just stay away from people with red eyes if you're gonna be stupid enough to believe in the curse in the first place…" Kiba mumbled and Ino flicked some cream from her fork on his nose in retaliation for calling her stupid. The boy grinned and wiped the mess off with his finger. He licked it off and the conversation casually picked up again. "So…what kind of curse is it?"

"How should I know! It could be anything…Like…Making me look like Hinata." Ino said bitterly.

"Oh…Oh wow, Princess," Kiba knew he shouldn't be stunned by Ino's cruel remarks by now, but he thought Hinata was one of her best friends. "I think you deserve a curse or two. Maybe three...or a dozen, even."

"Shut up, Kiba." The girl groaned. "It could be something trivial too…like well…I have no idea! Kiba…do you really not believe in curses at all?"

"Hmmm…" He looked pensive for a minute. "Actually, now that I think about it…Yes. I don't know what else to call _living with you_."

Ino kicked him from under the table.

Faintly, from the kitchen, small voices could be heard.

"Oh no…Kotetsu…your eyes are so **red**. Like, ALL _red_."

Ino jumped and Kiba's eyes widened. He suddenly wondered what the bakers had put in the pies and swallowed fearfully.

"Yeah? And who's fault is that? You kept me up all night!"

"That's not true…I didn't make you stay up…"

"You just passed out! I had to clean the entire mess up…you and your stupid experiments…Now we're short on cream and strawberries!"

"But it _was_ really tasty, wasn't it?"

Ino ignored the rest of the conversation as the gears in her brain got turning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, God. Was Neji speaking _figuratively _about the red eyes? If he was, then the culprit could be anyone who was lacking sleep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go, Kiba…" Ino stood and left some money on the counter, regardless of the promise the bakers made to serve her for free.

Kiba followed her silently. "It's too bad you're such a glutton…"

"Excuse me?" Ino glared at Kiba.

"You ate so much pie you've GOT to be under a curse now!" He laughed and Ino looked about ready to assault him again.

"Princess?" A familiar voice called to her. The voice belonged to the loud-mouthed blond, who was suddenly right next to them. "Hey! Kiba!"

"Naruto! What's up?" Kiba grinned at the other boy.

"You know…each other…?" the princess frowned. It would make sense, considering they both came from equally crummy backgrounds and made perfect idiots. Naturally, a pair like that would have to be friends.

"We lived at the same orphanage for a while!" Naruto answered cheerfully as if orphanages were the greatest places for meeting new people. "What are you doing here anyway, Princess? It could be…dangerous."

"Yeah right." Ino narrowed her eyes. "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'm completely useless. If any of these bums try to attack me I'll beat them to a pulp."

The two boys laughed at the thought.

"So what about you?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I'm just getting some work done on my sword."

It was true, they were standing in front of a blacksmith's guild. The sign hanging from the wooden house read "Crimson Blades: #1 Blacksmith in Town." Kiba nodded, thinking it was amazing that Naruto actually had a sword to bring to a place like this. He questioned the blond boy further. "But why are you waiting around here? Don't they take forever to finish working on people's stuff?"

To this, Naruto snickered in return. "You haven't seen the blacksmith yet…"

As if one cue, the hammering sound of metal on metal stopped, and a beautiful woman stepped up to the counter where Naruto had been watching her from all along. Dark curls cascaded over her shoulders and her deep **red** eyes roamed over the newcomers. Ino coiled back in horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, God! Neji didn't say if the person with red eyes was a man or a woman!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Kurenai…" Naruto blushed like an idiot. "Is it ready?"

"It is. You have a wonderful weapon. Be sure to bring it back whenever you need…to…" Her suspicious-colored eyes moved to Ino. "Princess?"

"Ahh!" Ino jumped behind Kiba, which stunned the gorgeous woman.

"Did I say something wrong?" the beautiful blacksmith asked.

"Naw…" Kiba waved his hand. "She just thinks you're gonna put a curse on her."

"What? Why?"

A bearded man emerged from the back, carrying a number of maces and other weapons. In between his lips was a pipe. "Hey. What's going on? Did someone say something about a curse?"

"Darling…Look," Kurenai turned to the man, "It's the Princess."

"Eh?" the man scratched his beard as he peered at the young people crowded around their guild. He noticed the way Ino gripped Kiba in horror and stayed behind him. "I didn't know the princess was so shy…"

"She isn't normally…" Naruto gave her a strange look. He paid Kurenai the fee, said his thanks, and pulled the pair away. "Princess…are you ok? You don't look so good."

"She's afraid of people with red eyes…" Kiba answered.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Why? That's silly!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

As if things couldn't get any worse, a huge crash sounded just ahead of the group. Screams of men, women, and children filled the air. An angry, monstrous roar ripped through the town and even blew back the Princess so that she was almost completely supported by Kiba.

"Dragon!"

"AHHHH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not even kidding. I go out for one day and a dragon just HAS to come out and attack the village. Totally uncalled for. That's not the worst of it.

Yes. The dragon's eyes were _that_ color.

Neji said I was to be cursed by "The one with red eyes." The _one_. That could be male, female, human, or nonhuman! COULD YOU BE ANY MORE VAGUE, NEJI?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the dragon scowled and glared with his ruby **red** eyes at the princess. It was enough to make her want to faint for real. The span of the dragon's wings was the size of four houses. His body was red as well and covered with hard, shining scales. The princess couldn't believe how a creature so large could appear as stealthily as it had.

The creature hissed, and the hot air from it's mouth scorched. Suddenly, it emitted a low chuckle. **"You must be the Princesssss…"**

Ino blinked and wondered if all dragons knew how to talk.

"Princess! Stay back!" Naruto moved in front of her and pointed his sword at the beast. His brows were set in a frown of determination. Inside, his blood boiled with excitement. He had never fought an enemy this formidable before.

"**Brat…" **The dragon narrowed his eyes at the boy and snapped his tail fiercely against the ground. The quake alone made Naruto shake in his boots. With a strong, reptilian arm the red dragon forcefully pulled Ino away from Kiba, causing her to scream and yell.

"Oh, shit…" Kiba cursed. He was angry at the beast and equally afraid of it. He couldn't let Ino die, could he? Although the end would be fitting, he just couldn't let her die.

Not minding any other creatures around, the dragon turned his jaws to Ino. **"You are the Princesssss?"**

"Yes, I'm the Princesssss!" Ino kicked and squirmed ferociously. "NOW LET ME GO! BEAST!"

"Let her go!" Naruto charged forward with blind courage and struck the monster's belly. Instantly, he bounced back and the dragon laughed. Again, it was a laughter the shook the shingles of the houses nearby.

Kiba did his bit and ran to the blacksmith's, getting a hold of whatever weapon he could find. In the end, he found a spear and launched it at the beast. It probably would have been better if he had aimed first.

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ino shouted as a spear whizzed by.

"S-Sorry! Just…just hold on! We'll get you down in a minute!"

The dragon didn't agree with that plan, however. He inhaled deeply and blew a lung-full of fire at the weaklings in front of him. Flames wide and high enveloped everything in front of the scarlet dragon. Ino watched in horror.

"N-No! You CAN'T!"

A silted red eye jerked to look at the princess. Smoke from his nostrils showed the end of his fiery breath. **"I jussssst did…"**

His red snout moved to nudge the princess. **"It'll be nice to eat you…Princesssesss taste much better than ordinary humanssss…"**

"T-THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ino continued to fight even though every struggle she made cause the scaly grip around her body to tighten. She looked to where the boys had stood and felt tears almost swell up in her eyes. Both of them tried to save her…no matter how pathetic their struggles were.

The smoke cleared, and they were still alive!

The bearded man was yawning as he stood next to a very frightened Naruto. The man (with his pipe still between his lips) held up a magic shield to protect everyone. Thankfully, even Kiba was alive.

"Nice work, Asuma…" Kurenai walked up behind him, wielding her own sharp weapons. Her eyes darted to Naruto and she smiled. He was wielding his sword in the perfect defensive stance, which wouldn't have saved him from the dangerous fire of the dragon. "Well, Knight. Let's see what you can do with that sword, hm?"

"Kure…nai…" Naruto looked up and nodded. This was his job and he was going to do his best.

The dragon roared again and cast a clawed hand at the humans in his fury. His red claws clashed against the blue of Asuma's shield. Even then, the man was smoking calmly, concentrating his powers on the shield.

"**YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**

Meanwhile, the Princess swung to and fro in the painful grasp. She felt all those pies and cups of tea longing to come back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was honestly, the most terrible thing I'd ever experienced. It was squeezing me so tightly and I didn't know what to do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dragon was so concentrated on the four people in front of him that he missed the attack from behind. His red eyes bulged and he loosened his grasp enough on the princess for her to fall roughly to the floor. Almost instantly, she was somewhere else in Kiba's grasp.

"K-K-Ki…ba…." Ino shook like a leaf in his arms. He was quick enough to get her safely away from the beast. She looked at his face, but he was staring at something else.

Sasuke stood on the roof of a building behind the dragon. One hand was in front of his mouth and the smallest hint of fire was still seeping from his mouth. The other hand wielded his katana.

"**YOU…HAHA…YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH FIRE?" **The dragon had only been shocked with the fire blast that had come from Sasuke's mouth. Being a fire creature himself, the dragon was unharmed. Kurenai and the others took this moment to attack.

The woman hurled specially charged daggers just beneath the dragon's heart where the armor was weaker. They penetrated, but not deeply. The dragon ripped them out with a painful cry. His tail swooped to attack her, Asuma, and Naruto while his jaws snapped to get Sasuke.

Sasuke barely dodged and quickly brought his sword down on the snout of the dragon. A gash was made and the dragon only became more enraged. From behind, both Kurenai and Asuma moved in time, but Naruto was struck with the tip of the tail. He crashed into a building, taking down a wall with him. He groaned in pain as he moved under the rubble.

Again, jaws snapped in Sasuke's direction. This time, Sasuke boldly jump on its head and grabbed onto the protruding horn on its forehead.

Ino and Kiba watched from the roof of another building. The princess had no idea how the dog-boy had moved them so quickly to this reasonably safe place.

"**GET OFF MY HEAD!" **the dragon bellowed and shook wildly to get the human off.**  
**

Sasuke held on for dear life. If only he could manage to pierce one of the dragon's eyes…He was charging his sword to be powerful enough to damage the heavy dragon armor, but the extra power would not last forever. It was best to hit a weak spot. The eyes were the most easy target at the moment.

"He's too strong…" Kurenai mumbled to Asuma. Her daggers had yet to cause all that much damage. "Just concentrate on the shielding boys…I'll try something else…"

Naruto was only now pulling himself from the remains of the wall. Blood trailed from his lips and his entire body was sore and aching. He staggered forward, still unwilling to give up. He watched Sasuke on top of the monster and lifted his sword. As the knight moved, one of his legs gave out. He cursed under his breath as more pain shot through his body, "Aww…_Damn_."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke shouted at the blond. "YOU WEAKLING! GO HOME – IF – YOU'RE GONNA BE USELESS! DOBE!"

"Useless…?" Naruto's eyes darkened. His long sword dug into the ground and he pulled himself back up. He watched as Sasuke tried his hardest to stab the dragon's eye while being tossed around like a sack of meat. An unusual feeling over powered him. Naruto had to win. He didn't just have to beat the dragon, he had to save the people, and prove Sasuke wrong! His hands gripped his sword with crushing power. Even his small body seemed to emanate with dangerous waves.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. The peasant boy was glowing with power and his eyes were an angry, blood **red**.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto shouted to no one in particular. Kurenai and Asuma jumped to another rooftop as Naruto charged forward with unparalleled speed. He leapt into the air and his blade came crashing down as mighty as a thunderbolt.

It ripped through the scales and skin of the dragon earning a terrible scream from the beast. Paralyzed with pain, the dragon's eyes widened – making them a perfect target for Sasuke's gleaming sword. One eye was sliced, the other was stabbed, and Sasuke was sprayed with blood.

The prince landed on the ground with surprising grace. His face tilted up to see the panting frame of the blonde boy as he prepared for another deadly stroke. With his own eyes, Sasuke saw the unparalleled power with which this red-eyed Naruto slashed the dragon again. The boy wasn't ready to give up even after a second powerful blow.

"**ARGHHHHHHHH!" **Slight-less and wounded beyond imagination, the Dragon pumped its wings. Luckily, his wings were unscathed. A gust of wind nearly knocked down all the people on the ground as the dragon's heavy body lifted into the air. **"D-DEMON!"**

Naruto grinned triumphantly as he watched the dragon struggle to keep his flight. They had won. Naruto stood motionless until he heard the dragon crash back down to the Earth far in the distance. It was dead. Everyone beheld Naruto with awe.

His eyes faded into a blue and he dropped to the ground. Sasuke turned to Ino with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Princess…are you ok?" Kiba nudged the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba asked me if I was "ok."

What are you supposed to say to something like that? Yes, I'm fine. I was just almost killed and eaten by a dragon. I almost saw a bunch of people burned and crushed by said dragon.

Naruto's some kind of demon with crazy power and RED EYES! Come to think of it, everyone has red eyes, which is exactly what I'm supposed to avoid!

But, I'm PERFECTLY fine! Right as rain! Thank you for asking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji had arrived on the scene to help heal everyone with injuries. It was the first time Ino had seen him outside of the church. It really seemed to her that he belonged in the ornate cathedral, rather than out among the common dwellings of the villagers. Even so, it was amazing to see him wield a staff, using his magic to heal everyone.

The person that needed the most healing was Naruto. Most everyone else was fine with exception of a few that were completely the opposite of fine. Five villagers had lost their lives to the dragon. It was a considerably small amount considering the damage the dragon would have done if it had remained alive.

Sasuke was noticeably disturbed, but he didn't say anything about it. Kurenai and Asuma seemed happy enough. They chuckled as they walked back to their house chit-chatting about the "old days" and how they would help rebuild the village tomorrow.

"Princess Ino…" Sasuke held out a hand to the girl. "You shouldn't come out here by yourself. A princess is always in danger when not properly escorted."

Ino's cheek tinted pink in embarrassment. She felt like she was being scolded. Kiba on the other hand, snorted disapprovingly at the "not properly escorted" part. Sure, Kiba didn't have fancy magic, but he did his best. He got the princess out of harm's way…after the dragon had shaken her wildly, but that was beside the point!

Sasuke whistled to call his horse. "Obito!"

The dark steed ran to his master at the call and screeched to a halt. Deep **red** eyes blinked dumbly at Ino and Sasuke. This time, Ino really did faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was unnecessary for even Sasuke's _horse_ to have red eyes.

This day has been complete, utter madness.

* * *

LOLZ! POOR INO! 

Didja see all the cameos? OMG! Kotetsu and Izumo always seem to me like really weird druggie types. I had to keeping fighting from making them say "dude" a lot. And you'll never guess what makes those brownies so "famous." And guess what? ASUMA/KURENAI! Whee!…Gah! I promised myself I wasn't gonna fangirl over any pairings that I wrote in this fic. Ah, but I just can't help it with them.

What did you think of the action? I don't usually write action! Was it fun? Ok, I'll shut up now. As always, I appreciate reviews. **:D**

P.S. - I wish I had a dragon! (Ok, I'm really done talking now.)**  
**


	7. Late Night Liaisons

**Pairings:** Ino/Kakashi …..ONLY KIDDING! HA HA HA!

**Warnings:** Sneaky people, whispering, and people in close proximity of each other.

**Author's Notes: **My warnings are so stupid. **XD **

Omg…Money AND chocolate? Child, you sure know how to bribe! That's what I'm talking about! It is dark chocolate, isn't it? And I don't take any bribe money less than a 20 dollar bill. Whoo!

* * *

**Late Night Liaisons**

Diary-chan…

Sorry, I'm really not feeling well tonight.

_A small drop of water wrinkled the bottom of the page._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her side, Ino lay curled up on her enormous bed. She stared listlessly at her white finger tips. They twitched from time to time, which was the only indication that she was alive. After the excitement of the afternoon, she had been unable to rest.

The first things she had seen after awakening from her fainting spell were the faces of her worried parents. Their fright had only seemed to wear on the princess more, but Ino still did her best to seem lively and thankful after being returned home. Sasuke seemed to buy her act and quickly disappeared on his own. She had a small dinner with Kiba and rushed to her room to lie down in the way she currently was.

Thoughts of curses and danger filled her mind with every waking moment. She was beginning to believe there was no way to get out of her predicament. She _knew_ it, deep down in her heart. She was doomed.

"Pet…?" A knocked sounded at her door. "Please open the door."

"Go away, Daddy…" Ino mumbled in response.

"Please? Well…If you won't let me in, will you at least see the Countess?"

"Hinata! Never! I'll never speak to that traitor again!" Ino huffed angrily at the door. She wasn't even aware of why she was mad at Hinata anymore, but it made her feel better to be mad at someone.

Hinata's sobs reached her from the door. "P-Princess…Please!"

Ino plopped back down and continued her gloomy reverie. With a sigh she waved her hand at nothing. "Fine…As you wish."

Hinata stumbled in, unsure of herself. She waddled to the bed and stood obediently at the foot of it. When she called out to the other girl, she received no reply other than an irritated snort. As brave as Hinata ever got, she climbed onto the bed. After testing the princess's mood for a few seconds, she crawled closer.

Ino cracked open an eye at her. "What are you doing here now?"

"P-Princess! I'm so glad you're alive!" Hinata's blubbering began and became more unintelligent as her tears clouded her eyes more and more. She hiccupped between sobs and apologized for things she hadn't done. In the end, she was clinging firmly to the princess's body, staining her lovely nightgown with tears.

"Dear God, woman…" Ino patted her head in a way that not a soul would deem affectionate. Seeing Hinata falling to pieces, while being quite literally on top of her, gave Ino strength. She did not want to cry. A shred of Ino even wanted to protect the girl from crying because of her. It was a strange feeling Ino had at the moment. She didn't want anyone to worry and she just couldn't tolerate the miserable howling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know why, but at that time, I really felt…strange…

I felt like I had an obligation to be strong. Not because Hinata would cry for me if I was unwell, but because I just didn't want to be in her position…Blubbering all because some stupid dragon tried to kill me! Total nonsense. He didn't kill me anyway, which only proves that I'm too good to be killed '_a la dragon'_.

What I mean to say is…I had no reason to be upset when I was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata buzzed around the room happily after the princess had assured her numerous times that she was fine. She chatted with slight embarrassment about all the gifts the princess had received that night.

"M-Mister Shikamaru left you a ton of flowers and N-Neji left a protective p-pendant for you…I-I'm sure it'll work if Neji gave it to you!" Hinata smiled at the princess and started when she saw the girl putting on her robe. "A-Are you going somewhere?"

"Of course. Now I have tons of energy!" Ino securely fastened her robe and thought of all the good food she had probably missed by not eating with her parents that evening. How did she even manage to have such a meager meal with Kiba? She was starving! "I'm going down to the kitchen. You're free to come."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness!" Hinata followed the princess's swooshing red robe in the darkness of the castle halls.

Normally, Ino scolded her for walking behind her in that fashion, but Ino was too hungry to care. She descended down the marble steps in her bare feet and suddenly wished she had worn some slippers. The floor was _cold_.

It was eerily quiet as the two girls walked, and they shared not a word. In the distance, the low rumble of angry voices was distinguishable. At first, Ino was uncertain, but at she neared, she could almost feel the animosity between the speakers. She paused and held out an arm to force Hinata to stop behind her.

"P-Prin – "

"Shh!" Ino strained her eyes. There were definitely two people out in the dark hall.

Amongst their argument, she caught only a few words.

_You can't do anything right…_

_all your fault…_

_hate you…_

_marvelous chance…_

_idiot!_

_What? _Ino continued forward, suddenly thankful for her silent bare feet. She directed Hinata to stay. She neared as the voices rose to a violent crescendo. Ino jumped when she heard the sound of someone being pushed harshly against the wall.

_Bang._

Frozen in place, she waited. From the far window, moonlight peered through and illuminated the features of the fighting strangers. A cloud was kind enough to part from the bright full moon. Itachi had slammed Sasuke against the wall and was breathing viciously against his brother's pale skin. He whispered something that made the boy quiver and turn his head away.

Ino was now staring directly into the prince's desperate eyes. Her heart pounded amidst the tension. Why were they fighting?

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke shoved his brother away and rushed past Ino without sparing her a glance.

"W-Wait! Sasuke!" Ino cried out to him. She wanted to help and wanted to know why he had made such a face. Right then, a hand closed around her skinny arm and she gasped profoundly.

"Your Highness…" A cool voice reached her ears. The voice of the King tempted to soothe her. "Please allow me to explain…This must all look very bad…"

Ino turned slowly and told herself she wasn't going to gaze into his eyes, but that was impossible. She met his red gaze that seemed to burn deep down into her heart. Her cheeks brightened as she still found him to be incredibly, _wickedly_ handsome. Somehow, in the darkness, by the light of the moon, Itachi seemed all the more exotic and seductive.

Ino felt paralyzed and only continued to stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He let go of her arm and looked down. His eyelids momentarily blocked out his fierce red eyes and the princess felt relieved. She didn't even care about what they were doing out so late arguing. Only a few seconds with Itachi had made her lose her head.

"Itachi-sama…" She whispered the name, "What was…I…I mean, you were out here! A-And…Sasu…Sasuke…w-what…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I fumbled with my words like an idiot.

Also, I discovered another thing I didn't take time to appreciate before. Itachi was rather tall. It wasn't just his eyes, but his entire body was made to seem intimidating. It's odd because I felt such kindness and warmth from him before…

_Both_ of my instincts couldn't be right. Either way, I know can't suppress my emotions around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you come with me?" Itachi sighed and recovered with a tiny smile. "You were hungry weren't you?"

"Oh…" Ino shifted on her cold feet. "Y-Yes…I was…"

Itachi laughed. "Don't look so frightened! You're like a little rabbit! What's the matter? Oh…" he looked down, "You're not wearing any shoes…Are your feet cold?"

"Well…a little – _AHH!_" Ino screamed and couldn't believe what he had just done.

"There. This is a good solution, don't you think?" Itachi grinned as he carried the princess to the kitchen.

If it had been almost anyone besides Itachi, the princess would have kicked, screamed, and demanded to be put down. From his hold, she felt his strong body beneath his regal clothing and decided that perhaps it wasn't so bad to let him have his way. He was a king and she was only a princess. The difference in rank made it almost mandatory for her to do as he pleased. Of course, whatever Itachi wanted in the past didn't seem bad. A shimmer of trust and affection lit up in Ino's eyes as her fingers gently brushed over the material of his shirt. Her feet dangled in the air without a care in the world.

Itachi sat her down on a chair. "Better, Princess?"

Ino nodded and watched the strange man.

"Good! I needed a workout!" He laughed jovially and searched through cabinets. "I've been so lazy lately. Not doing much other than talk and eat and talk and eat…I wish I had the kind of _exciting_ time my brother has been having…"

"Sasuke-kun?" The Princess leaned over the table.

"Sasuke-kun! It sounds so cute when you say it!" Itachi found a can of something and stared at it as if he had no idea how to read the label. "Of course! I only have one brother…"

"I'm sure you don't mean you wish you were watching out for a brat like me and getting yourself nearly killed by a dragon, hmm?" Ino flat panned. She noticed Itachi was being loose and easygoing, so she decided she would be too.

"Ah, but the brats belong together! You're right!" Itachi snickered. "What in the world are all these cans for? I have no idea what I'm doing…"

Ino whined. A king had just called her a brat! But surely he was only joking… "Well, I don't think it's right for you to call Sasuke a brat. He was so brave today…"

"Oh, really?" Suddenly, the king was seated right next to Ino. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"E-Excuse me?" Ino blinked furiously and leaned away from Itachi. "No…he hasn't…"

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "That's why I say he's worthless! I can only teach him so much! Everyone knows that when you save a princess you have to kiss her…"

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Well, then…I think a lot of people owe me kisses."

The king gave her a scrutinizing glare. "Hmmm…Princess? Where are your servants? Now that I'm here, I'm hungry too!"

Ino called out for someone immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He's strange, but I like him. I have the urge to ask him about the curse. I wouldn't dare believe that he would be capable of putting a curse on me. He doesn't even know how to boil an egg. It's adorable to think that one of the most powerful men in the world can't fed himself.

Itachi-sama is incredibly scatter-brained also. He can't keep his mind on one subject for too long at all. Still, conversation with him is never dull or irritating.

_There was a little drawing of King Itachi. His mouth was wide open and a text bubble reading "BLAH BLAH BLAH!" floated above his head. Another arrow pointed to him with the word "cute!" written out next to it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's when my favorite little brother realized that he had been walking around all day with horrible blue stains on his teeth!" Itachi laughed after telling another one of his favorite Sasuke stories.

"That's terrible!" Ino snickered as she seared through the cupboards.

"I told him not to eat that forbidden rice, but he didn't listen."

Ino mused for a moment. "Itachi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always call Sasuke your 'favorite little brother'? Didn't you say yourself that you only have one?"

"Ahh…good question! Very observant, Princess…" Itachi leaned back on his chair and watched with irritation as the princess reached for a jar of grape jam, "You see…I used to have more brothers. Half a dozen or so. Since I was the oldest, I was like their commander. So one day, I decided to make them fight to the death and Sasuke was the last one standing. He has amazing hand-to-hand combat skills. Oh! But don't tell him I told you that!"

"You have the WEIRDEST sense of humor…" The princess was laughing too much to keep her knife steady.

"No grape jam…" Itachi warned her.

"Oh?" Ino was brought back from her giggling fit. She tossed the unfavorable jar away. "So what kind would you like? We have all sorts."

"Nothing else but strawberry."

"Ahh…so you like strawberry jam?" Ino smirked to herself at the knew collection of information she had on the man. She pulled out another jar and slathered some red substance on a piece of bread.

"Why?" Itachi mock-glared. "Is that funny to you, Miss Muffin? So funny, it's got you smirking?"

"Don't call me that! I'm never telling you anything ever again!" Ino pouted. She confessed to having an abnormal obsession with all muffin-kind. Freshly baked muffins out of the oven were equal to heaven in her mind. She could eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"By the way…you should tell your father to get new servants. It's only half past one and they're all asleep!" Itachi complained. "Not a single person here to make toast for me…I have to settle for an amateur princess chef."

"Oh, yeah? Getting awfully familiar, are we? Already lecturing on what my father should do?" Ino shoved the plate of toast to the young monarch. "I'm only doing this for you once…"

"Why is that?" He took a careful bite. _Mm, strawberries…_

"I like…talking with you. You're not all that bad, you know…"

"Yes, I know _that_," Itachi mumbled, "I meant, why aren't you going to make me snacks anymore?"

"W-Well!" as Ino tried to think of a response to _that_ one, Hinata burst into the room.

"Highness!" Hinata looked out of breath. "S-Sasuke! H-He's…"

Itachi stood and eyed the woman. He licked off the last remaining trace of jam from his lips. "Take me to him."

"Okay!" Hinata scurried off and the royals followed hastily, but they were too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know who gave Sasuke-kun all that alcohol. I'm pretty sure my father's liquor cabinets are always locked. The only way he could have gotten enough wine to drink himself silly was to go down into the cellar and steal some bottles.

Ick. I can't believe he did that. Not to mention the fact that the cellar is filthy and scary at night. It was obvious that he was drunk because of the way he staggered and cursed out to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O-Oh…T-There he goes!" Hinata frowned as Sasuke finally got on his horse after the third try and rode off to an unknown location.

"Oh no! We should go after him!" Ino was already headed to the door when Itachi stopped her.

"Highness…you are not properly dressed…It's late and dangerous for you to go out," He resumed his formal tone of voice. "Besides. He's a big boy. He can handle himself."

Ino wasn't satisfied at all. "Itachi-sama…he could get hurt…"

Itachi smirked at the way she addressed him. He looked back out the door and wondered what kind of trouble his brother would be getting into.

"Aw, hell…I'll go after the sissy!" Kiba addressed them all from behind. He had a half-empty bottle of red wine in his hand.

"Kiba! What are you doing up so late?" Ino snapped.

"Drinkin' with that guy! What do ya think, Princess?" Kiba mumbled and set the bottle down on a nearby table. "Anyways…he's a total poof. He can't handle his liquor at all. Needs some more practice…like me!"

At this point, Hinata was speaking (stuttering) as well. She was apologizing for having left Ino alone. The truth was that – out of worry – she had left to follow Sasuke and get some help for him. The problem was, the only person she could find to help him was Kiba.

Kiba was already headed to the door and Ino noticed two large problems with Kiba's proposition to chase after Sasuke. First, he was visibly drunk himself. Second, he didn't have a horse. "Kiba…You don't have a horse! You don't even know how to ride one!"

"HEY!" Kiba glared at her and continued with an irritated tone. "Don't talk like you know! You never have any confide'nce in _moi!_ Riding horses ain't all that hard! You'll see! I kin…C-Can do anything…"

Hinata, Itachi, and Ino watched as Kiba ran off. Five minutes later, he returned mounted on a horse. Itachi cackled when he realized that the horse was his. The king yelled after his steed. "GO FIND SASUKE!"

"I ALREADY SAID I'D DO THAT! DON'T REPEAT ME!" Kiba yelled back and groaned as he was suddenly pulled forward by the obedient animal beneath him. It was moving all on it's own and scaring him half to death with it's speed.

"I wasn't talking to you, dog…I swear I'll kill him if anything happens to my horse…" Itachi muttered darkly. "_Rip him to tiny pieces_."

"Ha ha ha!" Ino laughed. "That's your horse?"

"Yes…" Itachi's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"That is just amazing….Of all the animals to pick…Well, let's go finish your toast. Come on Hinata…you make some good eggs, right?"

The pale girl nodded and reluctantly followed the pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't remember when I fell asleep. I don't even remember if Itachi-sama finished his toast. I suppose I was a lot more tired than I realized. I hope Sasuke is ok…

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Until next time! 


	8. Word of Mouth

**Pairings:** …meh. I'm not gonna bother.

**Warnings:** Kiba (a.k.a. – lots of cursing)

**Author's Notes: **I changed the summary of this story. This one seems to be a little unpopular just by looking at hits and number of reviews. I dunno why. Either people don't like Ino, they don't like that this doesn't have official pairings, or its just not that good of a story.

Thanks to you guys that ARE reading! You're very nice! I'm glad at least you guys are reading.

* * *

**Word of Mouth**

Diary, I'm extremely worried now. I woke up early out of fear and rushed downstairs. Sasuke still wasn't back. Neither was Kiba. Where in the world could they be?

I want to go out and look for him myself, but everyone keeps telling me to wait. Itachi-sama seems to be more irritated then usual even though he tries not to let it show. Hinata barely lets me go around by myself at all. I'm lucky that I have Shikamaru to wait with me. He stopped by the castle even though we don't have any lessons planned for today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another royal flush," Shikamaru grinned as he laid out his winning hand.

"No way! Are you kidding me?" the princess gawked. That was the fifth game he'd won in a row. "Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"Promise…" He answered as he pulled in his winnings. "Why would I cheat on you, Princess?"

"Dunno…but you're a little _too_ good at this game. You're going to leave here rich!"

Hinata giggled and Shikamaru began shuffling the cards again. The boy was incredibly talented at shuffling and he also knew a few amusing card tricks. He kept the princess entertained despite her constant anxiety over Sasuke.

"Well…" Shikamaru mused, "We can switch games. What would you like to play, Your Highness?"

Ino seemed a touch unnerved by the formal way Shikamaru addressed her. She wanted to tell him to call her by her name, but instead she said, "Blackjack. I'm good at that one."

"Alright," He dealt the cards for the new game with a slight yawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could feel the clock down the hall ticking. Shikamaru was fun, but I wanted my Prince!

Oh, Sasuke. Hurry and come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Majesty!" a servant cried out as Sasuke quickly blurred past.

"Please wait a minute, Prince!" Another called.

"Sasuke!" Ino dropped her cards and ran to where she had heard the voices. Finally, he had come back late in the morning. Before Ino could reach him, he locked himself up tight in his room. "Sasuke! W-What? Why'd you lock the door? It's Ino! Let me in!"

She pounded on the door to no avail. For a long while she called out to him and begged to be let in, but Sasuke would not allow it.

"Come on, Princess…he's not coming out," Kind hands grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from the door. Shikamaru sighed and gazed Sasuke's door an irritated glance. "At least you know he's fine now…"

"Mm…I guess you're right," Ino reluctantly stepped away. She called out for him one last time, "Sasuke! I'll just be down the hall! When you're ready to come out, I'll be there to talk to you! Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not all that bad! Okay…? Sasuke?"

"P-Princess Ino…" Hinata tugged on Ino's sleeve like a child. She lowered her voice to make sure Sasuke couldn't hear. "Don't you think he's a little embarrassed? I-I would be so s-scared if I was him…He just got back from being…i-intoxicated all night…He probably has a headache too."

"Yeah, Princess. Why don't we get some lunch while he gets over it?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Okay…" Ino smiled a soft genuine smile for the first time in a while. She would have plenty of time to get Sasuke over his insecurities once his hangover had passed. For now, she was very happy to accompany Shikamaru and Hinata to the kitchen.

On the way there, the group ran into King Itachi.

"Good day, Itachi-sama," Ino curtsied ever so delicately which made everyone else snicker silently to themselves. Hinata bowed deeply at the king and Shikamaru gave a nod of his head.

"Good day, Princess…and friends…" He chuckled, but the mirth quickly left his pale countenance. "I bet you know my idiot brother is back by now?"

Ino only nodded. Again, she felt insecure around Itachi when he was this moody.

"And he locked himself in his room…" Itachi gazed to the side with an agitated gleam in his eyes, "How very _Princely_ of him. Don't bother with his antics…Oh! And I'm in your way, aren't I? Have a pleasant lunch with your friends."

"Yes…Itachi-sama…" Ino replied quietly, feeling a little saddened by the king's hostile vibes. He left without another word and the group filed into the large kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a big brother, I'm sure Itachi has a lot of high expectations for Sasuke. I wonder if this is the first time something like this has happened? I don't like it when Itachi is disappointed or angry. I know he probably has more responsibility than he can handle, and not just because he is a king. Sometimes I forget how he and Sasuke had lost their parents. Itachi-sama must be like a brother and father to Sasuke.

That must be why they have so much tension between them sometimes…

I still don't know why they were fighting out in the hall. Whatever it was, it got Sasuke upset enough to want to drown his sorrows. I wish I knew more about both of them.

_There was a serious attempt at a sketch of Itachi and Sasuke. Both were drawn even more handsome than they were in person._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata, Shikamaru, and the princess sat in one of the living rooms, waiting for Sasuke's mood to lighten up. It was amazing that they had spent the better part of their day focused on Sasuke. Right as Ino was getting comfortable, the door to the room slammed open and shocked everyone.

"YOU GUYS! OH, HAVE I GOT A STORY FOR YOU!" Kiba stumbled in, laughing like a fool. He was still in the same clothes from the night before and was very dirty and unkempt. He sat next to Shikamaru and his energy contrasted sharply with the scholar's mood.

"KIBA! Where have you been?" Ino scolded. "What took you so long to get back? Sasuke's already here! You didn't do what you were supposed to at all – !"

"Yeah, yeah I did!" Kiba leaned forward with dangerous grin on his face. "That crazy horse found Sasuke right away! Almost made me throw up while he was at it…"

"So?" Ino leaned forward, "What happened? You saw what Sasuke did last night! SO SPILL IT!"

"Hehehehe…oh, I will. Hey, Shikamaru," Kiba tossed the boy a glance and a wave. He had just noticed he was sitting next to him.

"Hey…so tell us the story…" Shikamaru waited for this "amazing" tale.

"OKAY!" He shifted on the couch and snickered again to himself. Whatever the story was, it was good. "OKAY! So I got there, right? And I saw Sasuke nearly fall off his horse after he got close to this shabby looking shed…"

Everyone focused on Kiba. His energy was enticing. "And so…He wobbled on his feet for a while, and I called out to him. I was all 'SASUKE! HEY, PRINCEY!' and stuff like that."

"Okay…" Ino blinked.

"But Sasuke didn't hear me or didn't care. He just leaned over to some bushes and looked like he was gonna hurl or somethin'."

"Ewww…" Hinata lifted her hands to her lips and Kiba smiled, still way too amused for his own good.

"Anyway, right about then, the lights lit up at the house and the owner came out…" Kiba added sneakily, "You'll never guess who it was…"

"Who was it, dammit!" Ino demanded to know. She hoped Kiba wasn't planning to drag this story out just to annoy her.

"It was Naruto."

"Naruto?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, he was all bandaged up from the fight with the dragon. Poor guy. Anyway, he comes out and sees Sasuke about to fertilize his bushes and he starts yelling like 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YA IDIOT!' and stuff like that."

Ino winced at Kiba's suddenly booming voice. He was really into this story. "That stupid Naruto! He can't just pick on Sasuke for being a little drunk!"

"Whatever, Princess. Anyway, so then Sasuke sees Naruto and just goes ballistic! He was totally CRAZY!"

At this point, Shikmaru yawned and began to look uninterested. He felt like there was a point to this story that Kiba was taking too long to tell.

"He starts harassing Naruto. He was even stuttering and slurring like crazy! And he just keeps harassing Naruto; he wouldn't stop. It was all over stupid stuff too, like he'd ask 'WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG!' and 'HOW'D YOU DO IT?'. He yells and starts shovin' Naruto, just beggin' to pick a fight. And Naruto's all 'You're fuckin' crazy! I don't know what you're talking about!'."

"…" Ino stared at the dog boy. "Is this all really true?"

"OF COURSE IT IS! What do you think? I can't just make this up!" Kiba snapped angrily at the interruption. "ANYWAY! If you'll let me CONTINUE…I still haven't gotten to the good part yet."

"There's a good part to this story?" Shikamaru glared.

"YEAH! Shut up and you'll see! So anyway, I guess Sasuke's mad because Naruto could do that crazy power thing with the red eyes. But I know Naruto's always been able to do that trick. Sasuke wants to learn how to do it too and Naruto's all 'What the fuck? I can't just teach you how to do that!' because it's just _his_ special power. Everyone knows that. Of course, Sasuke, _THE ASS_, doesn't believe Naruto…"

He took a dramatic pause. Hinata looked a bit shocked at the harsh language Kiba used to tell his story and doubted that what Kiba said was exactly what the boys said.

"Continue…" The princess ordered.

"That's when the woman comes out. Sakura, isn't it? Oh ho ho! That's when it gets good," Kiba leaned in more, looking directly at the princess and noting how distressed she became at the mention of the other girl. "She smacks Naruto upside the head and yells at him for making a racket."

"Sounds like something she would do…" Ino muttered darkly.

"Naruto tells her to go back inside, but she doesn't listen and starts hovering all over Sasuke. Like 'Oooo, Sasuke! I love you' or some shit like that," Kiba's impression of Sakura's voice was not flattering in the least. "Naruto gets PISSED, especially when Sasuke starts making smart little remarks. Even when he's drunk he can come out with some pretty good ones. Oh ho ho! Hahahaha…"

Kiba stood up to act out the story better. "Naruto…he's so mad, he's red in the face and looks like he wants to KILL Sasuke. He goes over to him and tosses a ROCK at his face. (I guess he didn't have a glove) And he says, 'Sasu-bastard! I challenge you to a duel!'"

"Just like that," Kiba pointed and looked with determination at an imaginary Sasuke like Naruto would. "Naruto goes back inside to get his sword before Sasuke can even agree to duel him and when he's gone, Sakura just latches onto Sasuke and starts squealing all over him."

"THE BITCH!" Ino stood with her fists clenched. Shikamaru calmly brought her back to her seat and tried to soothe her.

"Yeah, so Naruto comes back and sees THAT and flips even worse! And Sasuke's all sayin' 'Come on! Let's go! You can't beat me!' and he slurs off with some pretty weird insults...By the way, Princess, I was gonna go and stop him, but my stomach hurt and it looked like more fun to let them fight."

"Kiba! How could you?"

"Well…Sasuke wasn't about to stop the fight, so I served as his witness! So he pulls out his sword and points it at Naru's face. He starts the match without even waiting for an official 'start', you know what I'm saying? It was underhanded, I tell ya. But, wow! He started with some pretty amazing moves. I gotta say, even though Sasuke's a prick, he's good with a sword. He's got a weird style too."

Kiba imitated Sasuke's fencing style and suddenly turned to demonstrate Naruto's. "Naruto was all rage with big swings and raw power…It was INTENSE, Princess! They were only supposed to fight to the first blood, but they fought like it was a death match. I really thought one of them was gonna die…Hopefully Sasuke, but still. I stayed back and watched. It was TOTALLY unfair how Sasuke was fighting Naruto when he was all beat up."

"So who won?" Ino asked, impatient with Kiba's story telling. "It was Sasuke, wasn't it?"

Kiba returned her question with a sly grin. It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to tell the next part of the story with a straight face. "You'll never believe what happened…"

"Try us…" Shikamaru groaned. "Just finish the damn story."

"Hehehehe! OH MY GOD! It was the craziest thing I'd ever seen!" Kiba snickered.

"KIBA!"

"O-Okay…" he cracked up with laughter and tried to collect himself. "Okay…So. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. They looked about tied in strength, Naruto was getting a few stronger moves at the time. That's when…Sakura…Sakura decided to interfere. I freaked out because she could have killed Naruto with what she did next…See, that's why you can't just let a woman interfere in a fight! It's uncool and ruins everything, but she did it anyway! Right when it was getting good too…"

"So what'd she do?" Ino snapped as Kiba went off on his tangent.

"She….she just shoved Naruto from behind. Pretty roughly too."

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped. "Was Naruto ok…?"

"He got shoved right into Sasuke…The two of them went hurling through the field…swords flyin' everywhere…and I thought that was definitely gonna make Sasuke puke, but when I looked back up…When I…looked…" Kiba began howling with laughter, much to the dismay of everyone in the room.

"COME ON, DOG! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Oh, man…you won't believe it!" Kiba covered his mouth in his own shock at remembering the moment.

"JUST SAY IT!"

"Naruto…and Sasuke…" Kiba put his hands together in a strange gesture. "They…were…were kissing!"

The room fell silent as if nobody understood what Kiba had just said.

"Say what?"

"Y-Yeah!" Kiba laughed. "Like…their lips…were…_touching_…"

"LIAR!" Ino tackled Kiba and tried to force the truth from him.

"W-Wait! GET OFF ME, YOU NUT!" Kiba struggled to get the woman away. "Let me tell the damn story! Well…It was an accident, I guess. Somehow they landed that…that way….HAHAHAHAA! It was hilarious! But maybe that's just because I had a few too many…"

Ino punched Kiba. Hinata and Shikamaru watched and weren't really sure what to believe.

"Ow! Okay…So they were just like that for a minute. It seemed like forever…It was actually really _really_ awkward. I think they were frozen in shock. Their eyes were pretty damn wide – I could tell after I walked over to them. Sakura looked like she was gonna be sick and she just ran back into the house." Kiba looked at Hinata and Shikamaru, "And then Sasuke kinda pushed Naruto away slowly and ran off saying something. I have no idea what, but that was the end of the duel."

Ino blinked. "Are you serious? And you just let him go? Where did he sleep that night?"

"I have no idea, Princess. I was too busy laughing my ass off…and then I had to consul Naruto because of what had happened…Poor guy…" Kiba shook his head. "He was in shock…totally in shock. I mean he…_kissed_ Sasuke."

Ino moved slowly back to her chair. She didn't know what to think. A part of her was jealous that Naruto got to kiss Sasuke before she did. Her nose crinkled up as she considered Kiba's tale, "Naruto kissed Sasuke?"

Hinata looked down in thought and Shikamaru scratched his chin. "Hmmm…You know…That seems like a rational flow of events…It's entirely plausible."

"See! Shikamaru believes me! I'm telling the truth!" Kiba insisted.

"Well…I guess that would explain why he's so embarrassed and won't come out of his room…" Ino stood and sighed wistfully. "Poor Sasuke…"

"Poor Sasuke?" Kiba snorted. "Didn't you hear my story? He went to pick a fight with a guy that was _wounded_ and tried to seduce his woman! He's a PRICK!"

"What? Sasuke didn't try to seduce Sakura! You didn't say that!"

"Well…you weren't there. You didn't hear some of the comments he said…" Kiba bit his lip. "Really harsh things to a guy like Naruto. Threatening his masculinity and all…Sasuke can be pretty brutal, criticizing Naruto's manhood just to get a rise out of him…"

"Alright," Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Go get changed, Kiba. I'm going to see what I can do about Sasuke. Hinata, Shikamaru, do whatever you want…but I'd like to be alone for now."

Hinata jumped up, "But Princess! It's not safe!"

"I'm not a baby!" Ino snapped. "I can be alone for a little while!"

The dark-haired girl shrunk back at the princess's cruel voice. "W-Well…A-Are you at least w-wearing Neji's pendant?"

"Yes…I've got it here…" Ino touched her chest were the pendant hung under her clothes. With another wave, she was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was Kiba's story. I'd really like to hear what Sasuke has to say. I want to have a serious heart-to-heart. I won't let him avoid me anymore. Not about last night or about his feelings towards me.

I will be bold in my conquest to have Sasuke-kun's heart!

* * *

End chap. 8! Hehe…I was making fun of that kiss in like, what was it? The 2rd or 3rd episode? That was so lame! When you get pushed, you don't just LAND on someone else's lips! I know. I've seen lots of people fall before and get pushed. Just doesn't make any sense…not that I have anything against it! **XD**

I like to take things like that from the manga/anime and stick it in here. Like the part with Itachi slamming Sasuke to the wall. He does that on one part. That scene had lots of emotion in it! I liked it! Anyway, don't worry, this story doesn't have ItaSasu in it. Poor Sasu-kins, I torture him enough as it is.

Kay, I'm done rambling! Thanks again for reading!


	9. Bright Consolation

**Pairings:** ShikaIno, SasuIno

**Warnings:** angst and KISSES! YES! FINALLY! SOMEONE GETS SOME ACTION!

**Author's Notes: **Oh yeah, for you people out there that are wondering…Gaara WILL be in this fic! …Eventually. Ha ha ha! Sorry, but he's only going to be a minor role in this. And a cute one! Dah! (can't tell) XD

I also think this story will be pretty long. At least five more chapters. And, as always, pairings are subject to change.

Oh ho ho! (sneaky me)

* * *

**Bright Consolation**

I waited until it started getting dark before sneaking to Sasuke's hall.

I was quick and cunning so that I would not be heard. I even held onto my dress to keep it from rustling. Later, I wondered why I bothered with such stealth when I just ended up pounding on Sasuke's door anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino pounded for the third time. "Will you let me in now?"

There was a lazy rustle on the other side of the door as Sasuke moved. Ino was about to pound on the door again when she heard his footsteps nearing the door.

"Sasuke?"

The door creaked partially open and the somber boy faced Ino without saying a word. He seemed to have recovered from his rough night (and morning) even though his face was still a little puffy. Even Sasuke with a puffy face still managed to seem attractive. Ino asked one last time to be let in and he nodded in the affirmative, stepping aside for the young princess.

The prince sat on his bed and looked poignantly to the side to hide his embarrassment of having spent the entire day in his room.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino crawled on the bed next to him. "You don't have to feel bad about what happened…These kind of things happen to everyone."

"NO. They do not," Sasuke turned sharply and his gaze met with the Princess's clear blue eyes. She was entirely too close to him. Suddenly, his face reddened and he tried to edge away - only to have Ino's hand pull him back. Her delighted chuckle filled the dimly lit room.

"Sasuke…you're so cute…" She inched even closer and reveled at the discomfort she caused the boy. "It's really ok...no one is mad at you..."

"I wouldn't care if anyone was mad at me..." Sasuke replied. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I just felt like being alone for a while."

"Hehe...okay, Sasu-kins," Ino giggled and assaulted Sasuke with an unexpected question, "So. Did you really kiss Naruto?"

The boy jumped.

"I-I...NO! I mean…I don't remember!" Sasuke groaned and lifted his free hand to his face to hide his expression. The kiss was actually one of the few things the prince remembered with obscene clarity.

"If that's what you're worried about, then I can fix that…" Ino smirked devilishly. "You just need a woman's kiss…"

Sasuke was still mulling over the events of last night when soft lips covered his mouth in a kiss. It was a slow, warm, and comfortable sensation. Ino's kiss contrasted sharply to the rough, sloppy kiss of last night. He found himself responding to her tenderness clumsily.

"See, Sasuke?" Ino whispered from mere inches away and her tongue brushed tenderly against his lower lip. She was certain that now was the time to officially become Sasuke's girl. Ino continued to kiss him and his innocent reactions fed the fire of her desire even more.

"W-Wait…Ino…P-Princess…" Sasuke fumbled over his words timidly.

"You can just call me Ino!" she chirped cheerfully and pushed Sasuke to the bed, feeling ravenous and wild. The princess was overly confident as she kissed him again and again. These last few days had all been to corner Sasuke in a moment like this. She was overjoyed to finally have her sweet prince all to herself. "Sasuke…I'm so happy! Don't worry anymore, ok?"

Sasuke got a chill from being dominated so easily by a girl. "AHH! No, really! Wait a second!"

"Nothing good comes to those who wait – ow, ow! SASUKE!" Ino cringed as the boy pushed her away. Ino fell on the bed face-down and there was a thud of Sasuke falling to the floor. She looked back down at the bed after she pulled herself up and found the boy missing. Anger and hurt stabbed at her heart, but then, Sasuke's head emerged from the side of the mattress. "Ahh…There you are!"

She giggled and launched herself at the poor boy. He fought with more resilience this time, which confused and irritated the princess. "Why…are you…fighting so much!"

"I CAN'T BE WITH YOU, INO!" Sasuke blurted out as he shielded his face from Ino's affections.

"W-What?" Ino sat back with a completely indignant expression on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People did not just say that to me. I love Sasuke. There is no reason why he shouldn't love ME back! But that's what he said, and I felt about ready to destroy something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" Ino asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"There's nothing wrong with you…" Sasuke couldn't help but cower away slightly at the gleam in her eye.

"THEN KISS ME BACK!" the princess fumed. As pretty as Sasuke was, she could only take so much of his indecision. As Ino moved forward, Sasuke sprang away. He was now standing with ample space between the two of them. He could tell the princess was unhappy and he sighed as he tried to regain his calm. It wasn't everyday women attacked him with lust.

"Just let me explain!" He pleaded.

"Fine!" Ino pouted angrily and glared at Sasuke. "Explain away, Prince."

"It's not that I don't like you…" Sasuke gazed calmly at the girl and memory stirred his true determination in life. "I can't be with _anyone_."

"Huh?" Ino frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Was Sasuke a secretly a priest as well?

His eyes darkened and he continued to speak morbidly, "I don't have time for women. My purpose is to kill a certain man…"

Ino was insulted and saddened at the same time. She didn't understand Sasuke's logic and disliked his new cruel and heartless tone. What he said couldn't be true, but Ino kept her silence.

"I need to get stronger to kill him and that's the only thing I care about." His words were needlessly cold.

"Are you joking?" Ino snapped back. That must have been what he was doing. "W-Why would you say something like that? If its true, then you've just been leading me on all this time!"

"I…" Sasuke seemed to regain some sympathy. "I was protecting you."

"LIES!" Ino stood defiantly, "You mean all the time we spent together…was for protection? I thought you cared about me! How dare you deceive me!"

Sasuke declined to answer and his gaze strayed to the ground.

Ino sniffled as the start of tears swelled in her eyes. "W-What's so important about k-killing someone that you would hurt other people?"

"It's not like that. You don't understand…" Sasuke inched closer.

"Stay away from me! I hate you!" Ino stormed out of the room, completely disgusted with Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something was going to die. At that hour, there was nothing to kill with the exception of very expensive pillows. I ripped through them like tissue paper and cursed Sasuke the entire time. He made me care about him! He made me cry and he embarrassed me by rejecting me the way he did!

I just wanted to have someone to love. Someone like Sasuke was ideal…but now I'm not good enough for him? What kind of person would Sasuke accept?

I can't believe he even went to the lengths of creating an elaborate lie just to have an excuse to turn me away. No one lived just to kill another person. No one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By morning, Ino's rage had subsided. What was left had converted into sadness. She sulked as she got dressed for breakfast, she hardly gave Hinata a proper greeting when she arrived at her door, and she declined to tease Kiba when he grinned at her passing figure.

Surprisingly, she looked better than normal – aside from her expression. She was more finely dressed than usual and had taken to fixing her hair with more care. Even the touch of make-up lightened her features; but she was a cold beauty.

Who knew what would happen if she ran into Sasuke. Luckily, the boy remained elusive. At breakfast, her mother, father, and King Itachi joined her group. Not one person said anything about her mood. The monarchs were too busy enjoy each other's company and making plans for that day. Hinata and Kiba were too stunned by Ino's silence and not sure what to do or say.

As she ate, the princess recovered her strength. If Sasuke didn't want her, then she didn't want Sasuke! It was that simple. Ino gazed up when she felt a lingering gaze on her, but all she saw was the usual chatter of her parents with Itachi. No one had been looking at her.

"Have a nice day with your friends, darling," The Queen smiled at her daughter when breakfast was over. As always, her majesty left Ino to do as she pleased for the day. She never spent time with Ino like she used to when she was younger.

"Of course…" Ino replied glumly and walked away from the dining room, not caring who followed.

"She really don't look good, huh, Hinata?" Kiba whispered to the small brunette at his side.

"U-Uh-huh…" Hinata blushed from being so close to Kiba. She wanted to say something else about her princess, but had trouble speaking.

"You think we should do somethin' about it?" Kiba lowered his voice even more.

"W-Well…ah…" Hinata pushed Kiba away from her suddenly. "Y-You're standing too c-close to me…S-Sorry for….p-pushing you…"

"…" Kiba blinked and suddenly burst out with laughter. He never noticed how adorable the shy girl could be. He pounced on her and nuzzled her hair, not caring that it made her squeal fearfully. Finally, Kiba had someone to tease! "Hinata! You're cute! Why don't you spend the day with me? Huh? Come on!"

"EEee!" Hinata's face went entirely red. She couldn't help but giggle at Kiba's affection, even though she didn't understand where it had come from. "Kiba! S-Stop! I h-have to watch out for the P-Princess!"

"BAH! Who cares about her! Let's go!" Kiba grinned mischievously, "We'll do something _fun_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was obvious nobody cared about me. Not even Hinata and Kiba who I had done so much for in the past. Couldn't they tell when I was falling apart?

I heard their conversation. I know they only follow me around out of obligation. And my parents, they are the epitome of aloof adoration. They always expect me to be happy because I'm their darling princess that has everything. My mother and father are too busing being charming and charming others to notice how miserable I am. I even feel a little jealous of Itachi. He's taken up all their time since he got here. It's not fair. Why don't I have anyone that honestly cares about me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pling. Pling. Pling.

Pling.

The same note on the piano sounded in the room at a melancholy rhythm. Ino was playing a high 'C' repeatedly. She knew how to play grand compositions, and yet she was plinging away at the piano like an amateur. A song of loneliness filled her heart as she gazed sadly at the ivory keys.

"Hmm…Seems like you've gotten rusty."

Ino turned quickly. "Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

He laughed and walked to where the princess sat on the piano stool. "Geez…You really always forget about me, don't you? We were supposed to read some more poetry today."

"Poetry!" Ino scoffed. "I hate that stuff! I won't do it."

"…Alright…" Shikamaru leaned against the broad instrument and placed a hand at his hip. He expected the princess to respond with something like that, even though it was rare for her to be so open about not doing her lessons. "Then what do you want?"

"Um…" Ino's eyes trailed down. She studied Shikamaru's clothing and noted the fine, but murky, copper patterns on his vest. Green and dark colors seemed to be his favorite. At the moment, Ino didn't really want anything except to be adored.

"Princess?" Shikamaru leaned forward with worry showing in his expression. He felt something was very wrong. "You don't look well…"

Ino glanced up and felt awkward when she looked at Shikamaru. She still couldn't answer him.

"What's wrong?" He inched closer, but quickly drew back. It was clear that he wanted to hold her, but kept himself in check. The princess's mood took a heavy toll on the scholar.

"Nothing…" She answered, expecting him to go about carelessly as the others did.

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "You don't want to tell me…Princess. What would be so bad about telling me, whatever it is? You've already told me plenty of things in the past."

"Shikamaru…" the Princess whined and took his hand. "Call me Ino…I want at least one person to address me like they're my true friend."

"Ino…" He lifted up her chin and met her gaze with a strange one of longing. The desperation in her face was too much to stand. The blonde gasped when she was suddenly embraced. Shikamaru spoke with more than just tenderness, "Ino…I'll call you whatever you want me to call you…because I care about you more than just a friend."

Her eyes widened and she felt short of breath because she had momentarily stopped breathing. She did not expect such a reaction or honest confession from Shikamaru. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him in return. "Why…?"

"Because I love you…" Shikamaru's words, even though they were whispered, filled the silence of the room and Ino felt grateful. His lips brushed against her neck as if asking for acceptance and she shivered pleasantly in response.

"Why…" she asked again to try and understand how Shikamaru could feel that way about her.

"You're intoxicating…" Shikamaru's eyes dropped to a half-mast. "I love your passion…When you want something, you really go for it. You're strong and amazing...even the way you get angry and stubborn about everything…its nothing short of lovable."

The icicle of dread that had been forming in her heart since last night melted with Shikamaru's confession and Ino pulled him into a kiss that he returned with a fire unlike any he showed for anything else. Ino felt amazed to be the object of such desire.

Shikamaru made her feel warm and loved. The princess found herself wanting to leave the castle to avoid seeing the others that only cared about her superficially. She did have someone that cared about her; she just hadn't noticed until that day. It wasn't long before they were off on their own romantic adventure.

"Where are we going, Shikamaru?" Ino asked cheerfully from atop her white mare. They were riding somewhere that Shikamaru deemed was 'special.'

"Don't be so impatient! You'll see!" Shikamaru called back from his own horse. He felt so much better after finally having gotten his feelings out. He spoke causally and honestly with the princess. "Ino. You said you felt claustrophobic in the castle…so I'm taking you somewhere else."

"Yeah, but its so far! We're not going out of the country, are we? If I just run off and elope with you, my father will never forgive me and I'll never forgive _you _for seducing me!"

Shikamaru laughed and only continued forward.

"Look, we're here." After a few more minutes of riding, the pair had reached the end of the trail they had been on. Ino gasped when she saw the spot Shikamaru had picked out for them.

It was a large, open field of grass that stretched out for miles. The sky hung above, shining a clean and clear shade of blue. Bright clouds touched with sunlight floated merrily in the blue expanse. Oddly, the colors of this landscape seemed more vivid and lovely than possible. The scenery gushed with joy and Ino found herself grinning from ear to ear.

"It's so pretty here!" She leapt off her horse and landed next to where Shikamaru had already dismounted.

"Told ya, didn't I?" Shikamaru answered, feeling satisfied at his choice in location. "This is the opposite of being in that castle, isn't it?"

"Hehehe…" Ino smiled briefly at the boy before returning her gaze to the beautiful land before her. It was boundless and free like she always longed to be. Bright and carefree, she began to run through the field. She laughed as she heard Shikamaru shout something and chase after her.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru! You're too slow for me!" The princess teased, but her gloating was cut short when she tripped on her extravagant dress. "Oh, shit!"

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru rushed to where the princess had fallen. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am. Don't be stupid," Ino stuck out her tongue. "A little fall won't kill me."

Shikamaru smiled back, completely infatuated with the woman lying sprawled out on the grass. Ino snickered when she noticed just how much he was taken with her. Her bright blue eyes that deepened with the reflection of the sky, sparkled up at him. "Shikamaru…you'll be my boyfriend, right?"

"Yes…of course."

The newly formed couple spent a long time in that field. They had lengthy conversations, they watched the clouds, and they lavished each other with affection. It was a perfect day for both of them. When the daylight became sparse, they decided to return to the castle. Shikamaru helped the princess back on her horse and they rode to the castle, completely satisfied with the way things turned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Diary. It seems like I was completely wrong. I love Shikamaru.

Because of him, I know what its like to be adored. He does little things for me that other people don't. He takes the time to talk to me and satisfy my needs. He's also not at all bad at kissing. I had no idea he could be so romantic and caring.

Shikamaru is wonderful.

_A perfectly drawn heart decorated the entry._

* * *

End chap. 9! Aww…isn't Shikamaru made of win? I want me some Shika love. **XD**

But…dunDUNdun! Will it last?


	10. Give and Take

**Pairings:** ShikaIno, etc…

**Warnings:** None really.

**Author's Notes: **Okay…I didn't want to tell you guys this, but I know who Ino-chan will end up with. Oh ho ho! I think it'll be a cute pairing…but of course, I can't tell you who that lucky person is…Hehehehe…

Thank you for reading, I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story even if Ino doesn't end up with who you want her to end up with.

* * *

**  
**

**Give and Take**

Diary, I am so happy!

_A sunny sky full of clouds decorated the top of the page._

Shikamaru is the best. He visits me about every day even on days that he has to work. I've learned a lot about him these past few days, and I find him more and more amazing with every fact. He works at the medical school, helping the staff make decisions (important ones). Apart from miscellaneous tutoring jobs, he also teaches a writing course for the upper class. For someone who always looks so bored and lazy, he actually works very hard.

The thing I like most is that he works hard to make me happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata! I don't think I can take this anymore!" Kiba huffed and crossed his arms as he watched Ino flit by happily.

"W-Why not?" Hinata glanced up to the boy. "I think it's nice."

Kiba growled and turned on his heels. That was exactly what the problem was. Everything was too nice with Princess Ino _happy_. He never imagined happiness could be so absolutely disgusting. She spent all her time smiling and doing things with this incredibly cheerful demeanor. She acted as if she was already married to the scholar. Kiba just couldn't stand it. It wasn't that he didn't like Shikamaru (the source of her happiness) because he had been routing for the boy to win her over, rather than Sasuke, but it was still unnerving.

"Kiba…" a voice called out to him as he walked down the hall. Kiba stopped and turned to the boy.

"What is it, Your Highness?" He addressed Sasuke bitterly. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you!"

"She's still not talking to me, is she?" Sasuke asked. He got no answer, as expected. "It's what I expected…"

"So then why are you asking?" Kiba frowned.

"No…its nothing…" The young prince turned his back on Kiba and continued down the hall. Kiba had to admit that the boy was acting strange lately. He always seemed like he had something important to say, and yet, he never uttered more than a few sentences. He inquired about the princess and often seemed worried…

Neither Kiba nor Hinata knew what turn of events had caused Ino to choose the unlikely scholar over the princely Sasuke.

Kiba sighed and continued his day. It was bound to be a lonely one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't care about anyone else anymore! No one can make me feel as happy as Shikamaru does.

_There were many skipped lines and a change in ink color._

Or so I think…for the moment. I mean, if I love Shikamaru then that means I should marry him and if I marry Shikamaru then I'll never be with anyone else again! I don't think my parents will approve. He's not royalty or even nobility. His mother was a seamstress! And I forgot what his father did, but it wasn't anything too grand. I think he herded deer…

Shikamaru does a lot for me, but…

I feel bad for him sometimes. He buys me ridiculously expensive gifts which I don't think he can really afford to buy for me. Surely Shikamaru is smart enough to know that he can't pay for _all_ these things. With the first gift, I was happy and surprised, but they just kept coming. I love every single one…

Maybe I just shouldn't worry so much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru sat on a chair with Ino's arm draped over his shoulder casually. The pair seemed relaxed and content. The princess hummed the tune of the piano song they had been playing earlier. As she hummed the lively tune, she studied the emerald on her finger appreciatively.

"Heh…" Shikamaru smirked proudly and took the princess's hand. "You're getting that song stuck in my head…"

"Well. Whose fault is that? I had to start my part over so many times because you kept messing me up. You got it stuck in my head _first_," Ino narrowed her eyes teasingly and pulled away her hand. "Anyway…it's a good song."

Shikamaru sighed deeply and leaned back. Immediately, he was comforted by Ino's touch.

"You ok? You seem tired…"

"I'm ok," Shikamaru answered without hesitation, even though he really did seem tired in more than just a lazy way.

"Shika…" Ino spoke softly and leaned closer to the boy, "Are you working too hard?"

Shikamaru grunted in response. However, before he could really say anything, the princess continued to speak.

"You keep….giving me things…" She shifted and wrapped her arm around Shikamaru. Her finger flashed with a green spark as she moved. "Is that…ok? I mean how are you paying for all this?"

Shikamaru cracked open an eye and laughed softly with amusement. "Don't worry about it. I have a couple of jobs, you know. Besides…I don't need much for myself…"

"But…"

"Ino. You're a princess. It's your job to get lavished with gifts and all sorts of good things."

"Shikamaruuu…" Ino whined. Even though the boy never said anything directly, he made her feel like such a spoiled girl at times.

"Stop whining," the boy tried his hardest to pull his gaze away from the young girl's blue eyes. Her whine and large eyes were his weakness, even though he tried not to let Ino know that. "Hey, listen...If...you do something for me…we'll call it even, ok?"

Ino blinked. She had no idea what she could do that would equal all the things Shikamaru had given her. Suddenly, a thought flashed in her mind and she gasped at her scandalous revelation. "Shikamaru! I am NOT that kind of woman!"

"What?" The boy leaned forward from his relaxed position, "No! N-Not that…That's not what I meant! Geez, Ino…"

"Oh…" Ino slinked away, slightly disappointed that Shikamaru wasn't asking for what she thought. "Then what…?"

The boy stood up and turned to hide his blush. "Ah….how about just some tea…f-for now?"

"Tea?" Ino perked up. "You want me to _serve_ you…tea? Oooo…hehehe…"

"Why's that so funny?" Shikamaru glared.

"Well…I don't think I've ever served someone tea before…"

"HAH!" Shikamaru tried his best to kept from laughing. In a way, it was so adorable that the girl never occupied herself with doing things for other people. The princess was living in a totally different world than most of the other people Shikamaru knew. "I'm sure it'll taste good if you make it. So hurry up, I'm thirsty."

"Yes, your highness!" Ino stood and bowed profusely before shuffling off to the kitchen.

Ino glided past the halls and snickered to herself at the thought of serving someone that was at a lower station to her. She easily served King Itachi because he was a King, but other than that, Ino had never been caught dead in the kitchen to make anything. Luckily, she caught Hinata on her way there.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino pounced on the girl and received a squeal from her.

"Y-Yes, Your H-Highness…?" Hinata stuttered, but was secretly overjoyed to have the blonde's attention back to her. Even if it was just to order her to do something, Hinata was glad she was with her again. She missed being with Ino.

"You have to help me make some tea!"

"T-Tea? I'll just make it for you!" Hinata beamed.

"No! You can't! I'm making the tea! You just supervise and help me, ok?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course I know how to make tea. I've seen it done so many times. It looks so simple (about a thousand times more simple than making a _cake_).

I remember having a play tea set, but my tea was only air. I loved that tea set so much, but I've forgotten where I put it. Anyway, I called Hinata to help to be certain that everything goes perfectly. I don't want any tea _I_ make to be less than perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"P-Princess…?" Hinata leaned over the cup as Ino poured hot liquid into it. "How many cups are you going to pour before you take some to Shikamaru?"

"As many as it takes!" Ino glared at the cup as it overflowed. "Aw, damn. Now look what happened! You distracted me!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Mmm! What is that delicious smell?"

Both girls turned to face the man that had entered the kitchen. King Itachi was dressed again in his native royal clothing, looking as fine and regal as a man was allowed. The dark material of his strange attire accentuated his pale complexion.

"Oh!" He smiled and walked forward. "That's the tea I offered to your father…"

"Eh? It is?" Ino looked at the murky fluid in various different cups.

Hinata blinked at the tea leaf that floated to the top of the cup. It had seemed like a very rare tea. It wasn't all that surprising that out of all of the tea in the kitchen, Ino had picked the rarest and probably the most expensive one.

"Yes, but you're wasting it all by pouring it like that…" Itachi said gently and gave Ino an amused look.

"Humph! I am not! I'm just practicing to serve Shikamaru!" Ino pouted indignantly, even though she felt silly doing that.

"Ladies. Sit." Itachi waved a hand dismissively and both girls obeyed. They watched Itachi clean the pot and start the tea-making process all over from their seats at the kitchen table. "Even though it's a different style…larger pot and cups...the process is the same. Don't ever leave the water in for too long and don't forget to clean both the pot and the fresh leaves with hot water first. Like…this…"

"Oooo…" Both Ino and Hinata were amazed at the way Itachi poured tea with the fluid motions of an expert. In seconds, two dainty cups were placed in front of them. Ino sipped from her cup and couldn't believe how good tea made by the king tasted.

"It's good." She placed the cup down and her eyes flashed up to the monarch. "Do you make tea often, Itachi-sama?"

"Of course! In my country we have rituals just for making tea…and I know them all." He smiled coyly and offered to pour the princess another cup.

"No thank you…I should really make some for Shikamaru…" Ino pulled her empty cup away from Itachi's offer.

Something seemed to click in his mind and the King almost dropped the pot of hot tea. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

"Hmm?" the blonde gazed questioningly at the older man.

"I have something for you!" He moved to Ino and held her wrist a tad possessively. It was startling and frightening to Ino, even thought the man's face was sincerely cheery. "I've been meaning to give it to you for a while, but it's like you have been hiding! Come on!"

Ino was dragged from the kitchen and was barely able to soothe Hinata's worried protests. "Hinata! Just clean up! It's alright! I'll be back in a moment!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I probably should have told the king that I was busy. It wasn't good to leave Shikamaru waiting in the room while I went off with the king, but he was just so demanding I couldn't resist. Itachi has strange ways of being demanding without…actually being demanding. I don't know how to describe it.

Even though I know I should have stayed in the kitchen…I was so glad I went! Eee! You'd be surprised at what he gave me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it?" she asked as she trailed behind the energetic man.

"Shh!" Itachi snickered and continued to haul her to an unknown room.

"Itachi-sama!" Ino whined and hoped it would do something to clear the situation. "Tell me! I have to get back to Shikamaru soon!"

"Patience is a virtue, Princess…" the dark-haired man growled under his breath.

Finally, they arrived at the location where Itachi had placed Ino's gift. By that time, Ino was dying with anticipation. Even if the gift was worthless, she would be thrilled to find out just what it was. The King finally let go of the girl's hand as he went wandering to the hearth. There, beside the glowing fire, Itachi moved a few finely wrapped boxes until he grabbed the proper one.

"Ahh!" He pulled it out and turned to the girl. "Here it is!"

Ino gasped and inched forward. Her first impulse was to rip it from Itachi's hands and tear through the paper. She barely kept herself from doing exactly that. "C-Can I…have it?"

"Well, of course! I got it just for you," Itachi carelessly tossed the gift at the girl.

She caught it clumsily and momentarily studied the paper with her eyes. It was gorgeous. She almost didn't want to tear through it. With care, she ripped the intricately patterned paper to reveal a box. Opening this gift filled the princess with more wonder than any other gift she had opened recently. She was now certain that the contents were amazing.

"Hurry up! I have things to do too, you know…" Itachi complained.

"O-Ok!" Ino yanked the top of the box off and gasped.

A mountain of red cloth.

The girl peered up at the king. "What is it?"

"Take it out!"

Ino obeyed and pulled the material from the box. She almost shivered when she touched it. The material felt amazing, like silk, but not quite. The stitching on it was infinitely more lovely than the designs on the wrapping paper Ino had admired. The red cloth spilled to the ground like magic. The box in Ino's hand didn't seem like it could hold such a large item.

"It's gorgeous!" Ino squealed when she finally appreciated what the gift was. "A cloak! And such a shocking color! The designs are amazing! Where did you find this?"

Itachi smirked at the barrage of happy exclamations. "I saw it when I was out with your parents. As soon as I saw the loveliness and brightness of the fabric…I thought of you."

Ino's cheeks colored and she hid her face under the folds of red. Her cool eyes studied Itachi's face and her heart throbbed. "Why? Why are you giving this to me…?"

Itachi stroked the material of the cloak absent-mindedly. "Because. Well, I owe your family very much for allowing my brother and I to stay here for so long. That tea was a gift from me for the same reason. I have a few other things I have yet to give…"

"Oh…" Ino felt a touch disappointed that this was only one in a series of gifts Itachi was giving.

"You can put it on if you like…" Itachi smirked.

Again, Ino took his words as a command and draped the material over her shoulders. It hung adorably on her and made her seem vividly youthful. "Oooo! Its so light!"

"Mm-Hmm…" Itachi gazed at the girl with satisfaction. "Yes, but don't let that fool you. It will protect you from the cold and the rain…maybe even dragon's claws…"

"R-Really?"

"Hah! Of course not," Itachi waved a hand. "If that were true, I might keep it!"

Ino laughed and unexpectedly embraced the tall man. "Thank you, Itachi-sama…"

Itachi seemed surprised to receive even that small bit of gratitude. He patted the girl lightly on the back and pulled away from her. "I'm glad you like it. Now run along…weren't you making some tea?"

"Oh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, God. That cloak was amazing. I don't know what it is, but it is _so_ wonderfully comfortable. Not only does it scream style and beauty, but it feels as if it was made just for me.

Diary, have you ever gone shopping somewhere and had your eye catch something that you feel you were destined to buy? Well, of course you haven't…silly little collection of paper you. That is how the cloak felt. It's so marvelous that I feel like wearing it all day and sleeping in it. I love it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru eyed the suspicious red cloth over his cold cup of tea. He didn't mention anything about the unpleasant chill it gave him to drink cold, murky water. He was more disturbed by the distant look in Ino's eyes and the mysterious new item of clothing.

"Ino."

"Yes…?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Where did you get that cloak?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Ino was pleased to turn and show it off to the boy.

"**That** old thing," Shikamaru glared and felt an uncomfortable feeling rising inside.

"Actually…well…" Ino became more serious when she noticed Shikamaru was not amused. "Itachi-sama gave it to me just now."

"What?" If the boy had been drinking tea at that moment, he would have spit it out. It was incredible. He let go of the girl for one second and someone else was already lavishing the princess with gifts. "T-The King?"

"The one and only…Sasuke's brother…" Ino sighed. "Have you met him yet?"

Shikamaru just looked like he wanted to hurl the cup in his hand at the nearest wall, or conniving monarch for that matter. Before he could answer that, he noticed another thing about the princess. Her dress had shifted slightly lower and a ruby-colored pendant was hanging from her neck. "Did he give you that too?"

"Oh?" Ino looked down to see what Shikamaru was questioning. "No. This is from…Neji…You know…he gave it to me for…protection after the incident with the dragon…"

"Oh…yeah…" the boy looked down.

Ino finally felt something was wrong with Shikamaru. Rather than comfort him, her first instinct was to just get away from him. Jealousy was so unbecoming. Ino could recognize that emotion anywhere. For lack of desire of saying anything, she went to the coffee table and picked up the tray of tea.

"Thanks for the tea," Shikamaru said softly and placed the cup on the tray. Even with his mind filled with unsavory thoughts, he still grinned at the sight of the princess holding a serving tray.

"Hehe! You're welcome…" Ino smiled in relief, but the smile faded when she saw the boy head towards the door. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yea…but I'll be back tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diary…

I am so tired! After Shikamaru left, I practiced making tea a few dozen more times. (With the cheap tea). I showed Hinata my cloak and she seemed to like it very much. I'm still so proud of it.

You know…I'm starting to wonder…Where have Kiba and Sasuke been all this time?

Alright, I admit, I thought of them mostly because I wanted to show them my cloak too, but I miss them just a little. Especially Sasuke. I feel ready to talk to him again. I even forgot why I was mad...

I suppose I'll do that tomorrow.

* * *

**  
**

END OF CHAPTER 10!

How nice is that? Oh, thanks to the person that was correcting me. I know I make mistakes. Especially with the diary/dairy thing. Again, I'm sorry if I don't catch all those mistakes.

Also…I'm back at school, so I don't think I'll be updating as regularly. I'm updating today because I'm a loser that decided to stay inside instead of going out with my friends. (sobs) Lol! Naw, j/k! I'm so glad to be here…to update. God, I'm tired! Just…er…continue to read and review and I'll be happy and want to write more! **:D**


	11. Slip Ups

**Pairings:** KibaIno, ShikaIno…and more! OMG! They never hold still!

**Warnings: **wtf-ness?

**Author's Notes: **Hello! Here's another chapter! I'm never sure where to break these chapters off. Sometimes it seems like too much stuff happens in one chapter. These are some of the longest chapters I've written!

* * *

**Slip Ups**

Diary, it's been a month since my last entry, and for that I apologize.

I still love you!

There just hasn't been much to report. I'm still with Shikamaru. Winter has come on bitterly this year and my red cloak has been quite useful. There is snow everyday and there is never anything to do. All of the operas I usually adore seem more dull than usual and there have been far less of them. The circus and more interesting traders haven't come to our village this year. I think the cold has discouraged them. I feel I'm lost in a rut. Shikamaru doesn't comfort me anymore. More often than not, I find his eyes are full of jealousy and exasperation.

It's a sad winter for Princesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lately, Ino had been spending much time with Hinata. Most of the men in the castle graded on her nerves, especially Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba annoyed her because he was always interrupting whatever she was doing and being especially loud and rude. Of course, that was his normal behavior, but the princess had become especially irritable since the start of winter.

Shikamaru annoyed her for the mere fact that he himself was always annoyed. When he was like that, he would claim things like Ino was "high maintenance" and "bossy". He had always treated her with the utmost care before, but now it was different. Ino had a feeling he was just upset because of other people. Still, he didn't have to take it out on her. Moments of intimacy between them became rare and avoided.

Ino often hid with Hinata. They talked, drank tea together, and sewed.

"T-That's beautiful, your highness…" Hinata peered at Ino's stitching with admiration.

Ino sighed and looked up from her icy work of art. Celestial blue and soft violet threads intertwined into intricate patterns of snowflakes. Hinata always complimented everything the princess did even though Hinata had a much steadier and talented hand. No matter how lovely Ino's stitches were, Hinata's were always better. "Thank you…"

Silence again enveloped them. Always, Hinata attempted to cheer the princess up, despite herself, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"P-Princess…"

"What?" Ino answered. She knew what Hinata wanted to ask. What was the matter? Obviously, the princess was lonely. King Itachi had left with her father to travel the nearby villages. It was some strange kind of game for Kings, and Ino didn't understand why they had to go. The Queen, her mother, was gone more often than not. It was as if her husband chained her to their home. No one knew what kind of things the lady was doing outside of the castle. With her parents and Itachi gone, there was no one to eat supper with.

Shikamaru was busy, which conflicted with his inner peaceful self. Even though he wanted to stay home and relax, his intelligence had earned him longer work hours and more responsibility. He disliked the cold intensely and it made him snap at the smallest things.

And Sasuke…Sasuke was still in the kingdom, but never showed his face at the castle.

Hinata's mouth was about to move, when the door burst open.

"Ino!" Kiba bounded in and rushed to be close to Ino's warmth. During these cold months, the dog boy had a habit of doing that. Like a true pet, he craved Ino's attentions. "What're you doing sewing again? That's so boring!"

Ino poised her needle in a dangerous position. "Kiba. If you don't get away from me right now, I'll prick you."

Kiba gave her an unhappy look, but suddenly laughed. After a moment of awkwardness, he smiled at the girls. Kiba was bored as well. "If you're not busy sewing clothes for me, then why are you girls wasting your time?"

"Kiba!" Hinata whined. She was becoming bolder with her speech, but still stuttered. "E-Even if you can't wear it, it's useful. S-Sewing is an a-art…"

Ino set her embroidery to the side and carefully removed the thimble on her finger. "I am SO bored!" She collapsed to the floor dramatically, sobbing fake tears.

"I-Ino?"

"Whoa!"

Hinata and Kiba were at her side in a second as she cradled her head in her hands. They both thought she would burst into real tears, but she didn't.

"I-Ino….Y-Your Highness…I-I'm sorry…" Hinata apologized as if she had done something wrong.

"You're bored? That's what I've been tellin' ya!" Kiba patted her back. "It's boring here, so come out with me! I swear, it's bad for you to stay locked up in this room for so long."

"Mmhmm…" the princess nodded her blonde head and took Kiba's arm. "W-Where are we going?"

"Why don't you go for a r-ride?" Hinata suggested. Hinata was afraid of horses, so that meant she was willingly sending the two off alone, which stirred curiosity in the young princess.

She dismissed the feeling after a thought and let out a small breath. "Alright. That's not a bad idea."

Kiba inwardly cheered and led the Princess by the arm downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That girl still confuses me. I see her blush and act even more foolish whenever Kiba's around, and yet, she does everything to be away from him. I don't think it's just my imagination that she has some kind of attraction to him. Heavens knows why she would be infatuated with someone so unlike her. Oddly enough, this isn't the first time she's pushed me aside with him. I wonder why?

Doesn't that work against what she must want?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was watching the delicate shards of ice collect on the window panes as they walked with their arms linked to the main door. Ino watched Kiba.

_Hmmm…_ Her little mind seemed to wander and her arm secured itself more tightly around his. Her body pressed ever so slightly to his arm.

"Hey…!" Kiba was brought back to his senses. As he looked down to see if maybe the princess was slipping and just needed a better hold, he found something else. She was sure-footed and grinning. He found the heat rush to his face and his mind roused with what they _could_ do aside from "going for a ride."

They reached the doors, which opened prematurely.

The princess jumped from Kiba and greeted Shikamaru. "Oh! Shikamaru! What a surprise!"

"Oh…Hello, Princess." Shikamaru smiled at Ino as she came to greet him. He gazed disapprovingly towards Kiba. "…Where you two going somewhere?"

Kiba shifted his gaze and wondered if Shikamaru's question had more than one meaning. Ino giggled and patted his arm affectionately. "We were bored and were about to go for a ride."

"Well…let's go then," Shikamaru smirked and offered her his arm.

The princess narrowed her eyes teasingly. "Do you have the energy for that?"

"Yes! I have the energy for that!" He snapped back, and waited angrily until she finally took his arm.

"Hehehe…" She glanced back at Kiba and wondered if she should just leave like that. She saw a hint of rejection in his posture and thought it might be fun to leave him, but instead she said, "Kiba's coming with us. Come on!"

"Of course I'm coming with you!" Kiba ran to the princess's side. "You did promise to go with me _first_."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, which Ino took as a sign of acceptance. The group walked to the stables and prepared their horses. Ino mounted with skill and adjusted her scarlet robe to allow the hood to cover her light hair.

"Ready!" Kiba announced after pouncing on his own horse. After much work, the boy had learned the basis of riding. He threw a smile at Ino and completely ignored Shikamaru's presence. "Aww….doesn't the princess look cute with her little red hood? Ha ha!"

"No. I look gorgeous!" She laughed and set off quickly so the boys would have to chase her white mare.

The chasing only lasted for a while. Soon the princess was satisfied and excited enough from a case that she slowed her house to allow the less skillful riders to catch up. Her bright smile faded when Shikamaru spoke to her.

"Tch. It's so annoying when you do that…" Shikamaru shot the princess an acidic glare. "Don't you have another cloak?"

The princess was surprised by the question. "What's wrong with this one?"

Kiba watched the scene unfold with amusement and wondered if he should stir things up some more.

"You wear it every day…" Shikamaru wouldn't care if it wasn't the gift from a king, and Ino knew that.

"I like it."

There was a pause before the unpleasant conversation continued. Each word from the two seemed purposefully provoking. "But you have other ones, don't you?"

"But this one's my _favorite_."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "Will you lay off the coat, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath and his eyes wandered to the sky. It was completely grey. The clouds had suffocated out the rays of the sun and even dominated each other until they could not be discerned. Saddened, his gaze trailed over the naked trees and white ground.

Cold, royal toes touched the snow as the princess dismounted from her horse, being as discreet as possible. The boys didn't notice she strayed behind, until they were a few feet ahead of her. They quickly turned and began fussing at her for not telling them she was stopping.

"Shh!" She brought her hands to her lips and returned her delighted eyes to the lifeless forest.

Kiba was the first to see what had caught the girl's attention. A rabbit smaller than imaginable and the same color as the snow sat sniffling at the ground, shivering.

"Princess…"

"Shh!" She inched forward and Kiba grinned. She was a dumb blonde after all, he thought to himself. Shikamaru remained on his horse, watching from there. The girl moved forward slowly again with her hands ready to attack.

"Ahhh!" Ino groaned as the rabbit scampered away.

"Hahahahahha! You're so dumb! You can't catch a rabbit that way!" Kiba teased.

"Shut up, Kiba!" She turned angrily to face him. "Shut up!"

"Everyone knows…" He inched closer. "…that you have to catch them with your teeth!"

Ino shrieked as Kiba snapped the air beside her face. She giggled and pushed him back, frightening his own horse slightly.

"Hurry up, Ino!" Shikamaru had gotten down from his horse and walked to Ino's. He waited to assist her, even though she didn't need it.

Hesitantly, she moved to her horse and gave Shikamaru's hand a dubious stare. "Shika…you know I don't need a hand."

Kiba snickered at the way the other boy got told. Shikamaru fidgeted and snapped a vicious glare at Kiba. They could never get along like they could before. Ino was about to leap up to her horse, when Shikamaru pulled her arm. His lips felt the need to claim dominance over her in front of Kiba.

Ino gasped as she was suddenly kissed. It wasn't a bold or vulgar kiss, but a light one on her cheek. Still, she knew what it meant and a spark of resentment kindled within her. She couldn't even turn away because Kiba was instantly there behind her, peering through Shikamaru in a challenge.

"Hey! What's wrong with you guys?" Ino squirmed to get away from both of them, but this time Kiba held her back.

"Let her go, Kiba!" Shikamaru demanded and only barely kept from grabbing Ino's other arm.

"No! I won't!" Kiba pulled her in closer and the princess began to breathe heavily in fear. She hated to be in the middle of things.

_Let me go….let me go…_ She repeated in her mind again and again.

"I've had enough of you…" The scholar boy stepped forward and put his hand over Kiba's in an attempt to pry it off the princess. "You're always way too loud, annoying, and disrespectful to the princess."

"Pfft! What do you know?" He shouted back. "Besides…you don't even love her!"

"What?" Shikamaru gave Kiba a strange look as if he was deeply pondering over what he just said. The accusation was a surprise. The length of the time before his answer was a little too long for Ino's liking. "Yes I do! She's my girlfriend, so let her go now!"

Ino couldn't find her voice between the two boys. She had stopped struggling because it only hurt more with all the hands on her. Finally, she managed to speak while looking up at Kiba's furious face. "Kiba…please let me go."

"N-No…" Kiba actually stuttered, completely unsure of himself. The next thing he said surprised everyone, even himself. "I love her!"

"What?" Ino stared, stupefied and finally eased out of his grasp.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Shikamaru raised his voice for the first time ever in Ino's presence.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Kiba shoved the boy. His cheeks were still hot with his unbelievable confession. Shikamaru shoved back. It looked like the beginning of a very bad fight.

…If not for the snowballs hurled at the boys by Ino.

First, Kiba's face was hit with amazing accuracy and then Shikamaru's shoulder. The snarling princess had called her horse and leapt on.

"Y-You! You're both miserable! I hope you die!" Ino's horse moved unsteadily beneath the princess. "Shikamaru. It's over!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate them both. I can't believe them! Am I some kind of object? They just pull me along just to say "she's mine." Kiba doesn't love me, the liar. He probably doesn't even know what that means! He hates me. He's supposed to hate me and like Hinata.

Shikamaru can just stay back and fight with him all he likes. I don't want to be a part of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The princess's eyes welled with chilly tears as her horse sped off to the remote countryside. She moved quickly to avoid being followed. She doubted either boy could keep up with her and, in any case, she was betting they were still fighting.

"Idiots…" She wiped her face with the back of her hand. Shikamaru's hurt expression was still fresh in her mind. He didn't take the news too lightly. Perhaps he she was being too cruel and finding an excuse to escape the relationship. She didn't care. She would rather be alone as it seemed she was meant to be.

After she calmed, her horse slowed and trotted casually to a place where the trees were not so close together. Ino stopped and slid down slowly to the ground. Her feet touched wet grass and snow. She trembled violently and wrapped the red cloak about her shoulders more tightly. The hood covered almost all her face as she sobbed silently. She sunk to her knees in the cold and pressed her lips to the fabric that always seemed softer than any comforting touch a human could give.

She missed her father and she missed Itachi. She had been wearing the cloak too often, and it never ceased to remind her of his red eyes. At the same time, ever since the princess received this gift, Shikamaru and everyone else seemed to be uneasy.

When her tears dried, she felt warmer. It seemed her trembling was all brought by her racked emotions. She felt comfortable and even a little hot. She stood and glanced at her horse with a smile, despite her loneliness.

Ino took the reigns and walked at Jill's side like she hadn't done for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking is a peasant's sport. Still, I felt my head clear with the movement of my feet even though my heart remained empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sounds of a struggle and hot pants reached the princess's ears. She froze and her horse's hooves halted a moment later. She strained her ears, but the sounds of struggle suddenly ceased. Her eyes widened when she heard voices.

"Someone's there…"

The princess gripped the reigns of her mare and panicked.

"Urgh….really?" another voice questioned the first, and then, Ino realized she recognized the voices.

"Sasuke…? Naruto?"

"Ah! Princess!" Naruto was the first to jump out of the trees. He was a sweaty mess and his face was red. Sasuke followed a moment later, putting his white, puffy tie back on. He was also panting and his hair was wet with sweat. The princess's cheeks flushed at the sight.

"Sasuke…" she looked at him, half in a daze. He was entirely too handsome for his own good.

"You should really be careful about going around by yourself…" Naruto began, but stopped talking when he realized she wasn't paying attention. He waved a hand in front of her face. "INO!"

"Ah!" She jumped back, "What do you want, Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head, unsure if he should be more amused or annoyed. Of course, he settled for annoyance. "What's the matter, Princess? Why are you all the way out here?"

"Sasuke!" She pounced on him and completely forgave him for anything he had ever done. She just needed to feel someone kind hold her back. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't. "Shouldn't I be asking YOU that?"

Sasuke pulled the princess back gently and peered down at her face that was still wet with tears. The young prince was very familiar with that look. "Who made you cry?"

The princess looked down. "It's not important. Shikamaru and I got in a fight…and Kiba too…I broke up with him. Shikamaru."

"Well. Come on, we'll take you back."

"We?" Naruto snickered and brought a hand to his mouth.

"Okay," Sasuke corrected himself. "I'll take you back."

Ino was lifted on her horse before she could say anything and Sasuke's horse trotted along to find them after his soft whistle.

"W-Wait a minute!" Ino called to the boys, "What were you guys doing out here?"

"Training, of course!" Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"What? Really?" the girl looked between the boys. "You train together now? I thought you hated each other!"

Both boys shrugged.

"B-But!" Ino continued. "So that's where you've been all along, Sasuke? You've been spending time with Naruto? Does that mean…you're friends now?"

Sasuke shuddered and Naruto shot the dark-haired boy a glare. They answered at the same time.

"Hell no."

Ino felt comforted on the ride back with Sasuke. He seemed strangely satisfied with himself too. Ino liked to believe it was because he missed her and was glad to be back with her. She smiled to the beautiful boy. "Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I got to see you again."

The boy nodded. It wasn't as if they had been on the other side of the world. Sasuke had been keeping an eye on her, but he had also been working with Naruto to get stronger and to be able to kill the one man that was always on his mind.

By the time they reached the castle, the sky was completely gloomy. They walked up the steps slowly and Ino pulled Sasuke's sleeve to make him stop.

"What if Shikamaru or Kiba is inside?" By this time, Ino had told Sasuke of the entire story of the mess between her, Shikamaru, and Kiba. She added a few exaggerations and said everything with much more drama, but the main point was the same.

"Don't worry about those guys," he answered with confidence that assured Ino completely. A single glance from Sasuke calmed her fears.

She almost died of heart failure at the look in Sasuke's eyes. She felt bad for getting over Shikamaru so fast, but it was near impossible not to with Sasuke around. She stepped in the castle, satisfied with that answer.

In the chilly hall, Ino let down her hood to reveal her dampened hair. Sasuke lowered his head in respect and turned to leave for his room.

"Wait! Sasuke!"

He stopped.

"Don't just go like that! I haven't been able to talk to you in so long! I was starting to think you didn't like me…Where have you been?"

Sasuke let out a short laugh. "I thought you didn't want me around…You're the one that got mad at me, remember?"

"Oh…I guess that's right…" She strained to remember precisely what had happened. "Wait! So you've been staying away from me because you thought I didn't want you around?"

"Well…Usually when someone's told that they're hated…" Sasuke brushed his hand against his coat and looked to the side, feeling like he should tease the princess about it.

"Hey!" She smacked his shoulder. "Well. Just because I said I hated you, doesn't mean its true…I mean…Women change their minds quickly."

"Apparently."

Ino laughed and took Sasuke's arm, walking with him down the hallway. She didn't care where they were going. She just wanted to be with a friendly man for a while. She still remembered what he had said. He can't be with anyone.

"You still don't want me, Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Realization slowly dawned on the Uchiha's face. "OH! N-Not like that…"

She snickered and shook her head. "You're a strange one, Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I liked being with Sasuke. He can be so tender and sweet. Like his brother, he is just shockingly attractive. I don't know what to do when I get caught admiring him.

I also don't know if I still believe his excuse for not being able to be in a relationship with anyone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who is it?"

"Who is what?" Sasuke asked from his position on the couch. Ino sat on the chair beside him, peering intently at him.

"You know…the person you're supposed to kill."

The mood instantly flipped. It had been warm and casual as the two sat before a warm fire, but now it was hostile and frigidly cold with secrets. Sasuke wanted to tell her, but he had trouble.

"It's…it's…" he avoided looking in Ino's direction at all. "I can't tell you."

"What?" Ino gave him a worried glance. "Why not? Sasuke…"

"No. I REALLY can't SAY it…" he emphasized his words.

Ino frowned and still didn't understand. "Well…"

"Start naming people."

"Erm, any one?" Ino asked. "People I know?"

"Yes."

She began the bizarre guessing game. It was actually a little morbid to be guessing the name of the person Sasuke had to kill. She hoped it wasn't anyone she liked. "Neji…"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Hinata…Kiba…Shikamaru…Naruto…"

Sasuke still shook his head.

Sadly, Ino was running out of people she knew. Then, her eyes brightened with hope. "SAKURA! It's Sakura, isn't it?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Damn…I guess that is too good to be true. Plus, you probably wouldn't need much training to kill her! Ha ha ha!" Ino continued to laugh, but saw that Sasuke was still not amused. This seemed to be such a serious business for him. "Well…I don't know many other people, Sasuke."

"It's someone you know."

"…." She paused as she thought about it. "I-It's not my parents, is it?"

Sasuke shook his head. He sighed again, even more frustrated than before.

"Well…hmm…" She laughed and threw out a ridiculous name, that she was sure it couldn't be. "Hah! Itachi?"

"NO!" Sasuke said with violent force that startled Ino.

"I-I'm sorry! Of course it wouldn't be him! He's your brother!" Ino apologized profusely, but Sasuke stopped her. He grabbed her arms and forced her too look into his dark eyes.

"No…Listen to me," he said. "No…"

"What?" Ino was confused and a bit frightened by the look in Sasuke's eyes. He said 'no' in the same tone as a person would say 'yes'. "Wait…It is Itachi?"

"N-Nooo…." Sasuke's mouth had difficultly saying it. He let go of the princess and brought his hand to his face. He was totally aggravated. Ino guessed he had been trough a similar guessing game before. "Ino. You have to work with me here. I can't say anything directly. I REALLY can't."

"Why not…?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead and wondered if he should just give up.

"Okay. I'll start over. Say things that you and I both know are true and then ask me what you just asked a while ago."

"O-Okay…You mean about killing Itachi?"

"Just do it!"

"T-The sky is blue…" Ino began.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Grass is green…"

"Yes."

"My hair is blonde."

"Yes."

"You want to kill Itachi."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Ahh!" Ino pressed her back to the chair. "You know, I really don't like this game, Sasuke! Are you crazy?"

"No…" Sasuke grit his teeth. He cursed silently under his breath. He stood and began pacing the room, his mind thinking furiously. "Alright. I'll just try and say as much as I can. That seemed to work the last time I did this."

"A-Alright…" To be honest, Ino was starting to not care who it was Sasuke had to kill.

"Our parents. I know who killed them."

"You and Itachi-sama's parents?"

"Don't call him that!" Sasuke snapped.

"Why?" Ino whined. She liked the nickname the older Uchiha allowed her to call him.

"It's an overly respectful title he doesn't deserve!" Sasuke paced the room again, and tried to continue his story. "The killer…l-looked a lot…like me…"

Ino nodded.

"THAT person is the one I have to kill! To avenge my parents! Do you get it now?"

Ino stared with her lips parted slightly. She shook her head, "So…it's…not Itachi then?"

Sasuke groaned. "What is it with blondes!"

Ino felt insulted. She stood and looked to the door, wishing she could just leave. "You really don't have to tell me, you know…"

"No no!" Sasuke stopped his pacing. "It's important! Especially for you. Alright…Listen…Ah…The thing is, my tongue is c-cu-…covered in chocolate!"

Sasuke and Ino both seemed surprised at his outburst.

"No!" He shook his head. "I mean….My brother…cu..KU…He can…I mean…H-He…DAMMIT!"

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Itachi c-cu…curtsies! No! He...cu-cupcakes! _SHIT!"_

Ino stared dumbfounded at the charming Prince that seemed to be unable to speak an entire sentence without blurting something out against his will. "Wow, Sasuke…It really seems like you have a cursed tongue…"

"NO!" Sasuke turned happily to the princess, but was disappointed at what came out of his mouth. "DAMN!"

"Well…I, uh…I think I'm going to bed…" The princess shuffled over to the door, keeping a wary eye on Sasuke. "I'll…see you…later…?"

Sasuke waved his hand in defeat. He mumbled to himself after she had left. "It's not cupcakes, it's cu…cu…c-curry! Dammit! I swear I'll kill!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. What just happened? Diary, that was the craziest thing I'd ever seen. Sasuke seemed so uncool right then. Whoever it is, I think Sasuke is traumatized by that person. He can't speak at all when it comes to that topic.

I have an itching feeling that he wanted me to think it was Itachi, but that can't be right…It just can't be.

But he said it was someone I know. I'm so confused. I don't want to think about it right now, so I won't.

Good night!

Love,

Ino

P.S. – It's not Itachi.


	12. Shattering Shield

**Pairings:** KibaIno?

**Warnings:** Tongue. LOL?

**Author's Notes: **I have been wanting to write for ages! You have no idea how it feels – or perhaps you do, but for the sake of argument I shall say you don't – to want to write and have all these ideas and yet to be so busy. Most of my ideas have been for another story that I haven't even posted yet, but I decided to write for this one instead, because it needs love and I am extremely looking forward to the later parts of it.

This is strange for me that I should have an ending actually planned as I write. I'm just so excited to get there I haven't been writing for the present! Shhh…but that's where we are now.

* * *

**Shattering Shield**

Diary-chan!

Good morning, this is your Princess speaking. After last night with Sasuke, I went to my room and instantly fell to sleep the moment I got in bed. I don't remember drawing the covers over myself, but someone did at night because I awoke feeling warm and with all my covers pulled snugly over me. I'll have to thank Hinata for watching over me so well.

I went to bed with all my clothes on. While I should think that is a horrid thing to do, I felt perfectly fine doing it. My dress was not as wrinkled as I feared it would be and my cloak was oddly dry and warm. Ahh! The sight of that red just makes my heart fill with glee. I just wished it was as gleeful outside. Not to mention everyone else.

I know what I did was probably wrong. Shikamaru must be upset with me…but I don't want to see him. I can't go on regretting everything that goes wrong. After all, my faults are a part of me. It's part of my charm and part of my character! A person's character can't just be tossed to the wind!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A very thoughtful princess made her way to the downstairs. She was pondering on what made the people around her tick. What happened in the forest last night between her and the two boys? She passed by one of the lounges on her way to breakfast and completely missed the dejected creature that had been standing there waiting for her.

"Princess!"

"Yes?" Ino perked up and turned around. The miserable creature was her pet, Kiba. "Oh…I didn't see you there."

She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him yet after his strange confession the day before, but she knew she had little choice. Kiba was Kiba. When he wanted to speak, he did. She tensed as he walked over to her with an uncharacteristic shyness about him.

"Um…well. I wanted to say," Kiba said slowly, with his face gradually turning pink in a display of the way his heart was beating so rapidly. "About the other day…I think I messed things up a little bit."

"A little bit?" Ino said back softly, but with hostility. She tried to will herself to calm down, but that temper of hers was beginning to flare. This dog boy treated her like an object, he began a fight in her presence, and caused the ruin of her relationship. She would have rolled her eyes if her father had not told her it was an unprincess-like gesture, but her voice held the same sentiment. "Please. Do go on."

Kiba fidgeted. He suddenly felt like he might not be able to speak.

He couldn't even say what he had been thinking of saying for a long time, because he could feel the attitude coming off in waves from the princess. It was multiplied to his senses because he felt he was in a vulnerable position.

Ino's brow lifted in an expression that Kiba judged as mocking. With the flaming red cloak around her slim shoulders, she seemed more like a devil queen than a princess. Something about that made Kiba snap. Suddenly, the words came out bitterly, "You know what your problem is, Princess? You think everything is everyone else's fault! You never stop to think about what a bitch you are!"

"Don't DARE talk to me like that!" Ino's hard voice responded with the heat of anger. "Y-Yes…I might be that 'thing' you called me, but then why do you say you love me? What kind of person are you, then?"

Kiba's face flushed and an obvious confusion lit up in his stubborn face. He wasn't sure himself, but he thought he said what was true. He couldn't control his words around the princess. He wanted to slap her and protect her at the same time. Still, he was filled with horror at the prospect of loving someone so selfish. He tried to collect his thoughts into words that weren't angry, but he couldn't do it.

"You know what? You're interrupting my breakfast time. Yes, it's _your_ fault I'm going to be late. I got up early for nothing because you felt like yelling at me for something you did wrong!" Ino retorted. "Why don't you come talk to me when you know what it is you want?"

She turned briskly and rushed down the hall in her pearl-colored dress, scarlet cloak fluttering behind her. As she walked, she could feel her cheeks burning distinctly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know why I'm so cruel to him. Whenever I'm with him I get urges to tease him and do everything he doesn't like. I don't understand why Kiba would say such a thing about me. It makes me furious and it makes me blush like mad. He's become less of a cute pet and more of a nuisance. When he says things that are so serious, I can't help thinking that he's confused and wrong.

It's really not right, Diary-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was awkward. Sasuke had come down to join Ino, acting as if he had never acted uncool in his entire life despite the occurrences of the night before.

"I-Is everything alright, Your Highness?" Hinata's soft voice reached Ino's ears.

Ino feared that she was still blushing after having met with Kiba. She took in a raggedy breath as if she was lacking in oxygen and replied with a nod of her blond head. Suddenly, she turned to Sasuke and spoke to try and establish a normal conversation.

"Sasuke-kun? Have you heard from you brother?" the princess asked. She didn't know why that was the first thing that came to her mind, but now that she thought about it, she was wildly curious.

"He was out with your father. I think they went to church," Sasuke gritted out curtly.

"Is it Saturday?" Ino asked with surprise. "How could I forget! Oh no! Why didn't you tell me, Hinata?"

Hinata turned bright red. "I-I…I…"

Ino continued to stare at the girl, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know! I saw Sasuke by himself and I t-thought…" Hinata mumbled.

"We still have time," Sasuke answered flatly after drinking a bit of his tea. Going to church while his brother was there was the last thing he wanted to do, but he respected Ino's devotion and would go if he had to.

"Thank you," Ino smiled softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I forgot completely and so did Hinata. I can't blame her for forgetting when I did also, but I still wonder why. I thought about it and then realized I had been forgetting something else. My darling Neji. I have not seen him in so long. I attended service last week and the week before last, but I never saw a trace of him. I worry about something, but I don't know what it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived, it had already begun. The priest was speaking to silent bodies before him. Two of the bodies were in the shape of Ino's mother and father. A third drew her special attention. Silky black hair tied with a ribbon gave off a slight glow. His Highness, Itachi, was listening with the same attentiveness of Ino's parents, but Ino could swear she saw a vile smirk on his lips. She blinked in her surprise and then smirk appeared to only be a sweet smile.

"Shall we take a seat?" Sasuke whispered to the princess.

The princess removed her eyes from his brother and hoped Sasuke had not noticed her observation. "Yes. Let's sit in the back, if you please."

Sasuke walked ahead and the princess followed, but she was drawn back by the worried soft cry of Hinata.

"Neji-niisan!" she cried as her cousin came towards her with worry etched on his beautiful face.

His white eyes briefly addressed her, but almost as if he knew exactly where Ino was, his intense gaze fixed on the princess so strongly that her knees shook. Neji looked not like himself. Ino ran to him, leaving Sasuke.

"Neji?" Ino softly said his name. She was sure he needed to talk to her, though she couldn't understand why. "I'm sorry. I've been forgetting about you. Please, I – "

"Hinata, could you please keep the Prince company?" Neji said quickly to his cousin, before gently taking Ino's hand and walking briskly away with her. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I must speak with you immediately."

Ino could not respond other than by giving a small nod. They reached their familiar place and Neji urged her to sit, while he paced. He went to stand in front of a few candles and said a silent prayer. Ino watched anxiously, but was slightly relieved when Neji sat next to her, appearing more calm.

"Last time we met, we were interrupted by the young prince," Neji said, looking at Ino with his pure eyes. "I saw you again only after the attack by the dragon. Since then I have been in a state…"

Ino watched him curiously, and when he stopped talking, she leaned forward to place a comforting hand on his knee. "What's the matter? Neji…"

Neji looked as if he might draw away from Ino's touch. He had paused while speaking because suddenly he had felt a horrible, painful energy. Surrounding Ino's oblivious frame were cries of the dead. Hostile words, and anger of intense power were visible to Neji even though nothing appeared to be there. Only he could almost visualize the dreadful faces of those souls.

His face was pale, "Do you still have the amulet I gave you?"

Ino smiled, "Of course! I never take it off, I have it right he – "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here" was what I was going to say. I had never taken it off. I swear by everything good in this world that my hand had not moved that pendant because it was a special gift from Neji. Yet when I felt for it, the pendant was mysteriously gone. The chills that ran over my body were indescribable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji frowned deeply in a way that Ino did not like to see.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where it is," the princess apologized humbly, feeling as if she had spat in his face. "I didn't take it off, I swear, Neji."

"It's not you. It can't be you…" Neji said gently. "There are other forces at work. Without protection you may be in more danger than I imagined."

The princess startled.

"I was speaking of the dragon," He reminded her, "I was going to say that I found it unlikely for such a sudden attack to occur. The red dragons are not native of this land and I began to wonder why it had strayed so far. Due to my wondering, I have not been here as often as I would have liked, which may be why you have missed me when you visited these past few weeks."

"But, Neji! What kind of danger?" Ino's eyes widened with the desire to know. She was going to ask about the curse. The curse! She had almost forgotten. "Is this about the curse? Do you know what it is?"

"I'm sorry…" Neji answered. He was frustrated over something that perhaps he couldn't explain to the princess. Then, with frightening clarity, he looked up to the girl. "Someone else will help you. Go now."

"Now? But Neji!" Ino whined fearfully.

"This church has been tainted. I have been working on trying to solve this. This and the dragon…" Neji sighed, "Tomorrow go alone to the village and there someone will help you."

Hiding his hesitance, Neji reached for Ino's soft hands. The gesture made her fear melt slightly and brought a smile to her face.

"Do not worry, Ino. I will pray for you. There are other forms of protection, you will see," he said with a voice full of hope. "Keep those friends that you have been blessed with close. Closer than ever before. Please take care."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left with Hinata immediately and returned to the castle. Neji was a true friend and he was blessed with mystical talent. I knew I could trust what he said. Even if it was frightening, I would take everything he said to heart.

We returned and that entire afternoon, Hinata and I removed everything in my room to look for Neji's amulet. We never found it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was a shirtless, complaining mess.

"Remind me again why we're taking apart your room and putting it back together again?" he glared at the girl that had nearly broken his heart that morning. "And remind me why I'm the one doing it!"

"You don't think Hinata and I can lift things like that, do you?" Ino answered with her arms crossed. She was anxious, and in her anxiousness, she felt like snapping. _But Neji said to keep friends close…Is that a kind of protection?_

Hinata was standing behind Ino, looking very nervous, but also very sorry for Kiba. At that moment, Ino believed that Hinata really knew how to be truly close to her friends. Kiba and Hinata had met not that long ago, but Hinata could already look at him with a concern for everyday matters. Ino felt like a failure somehow.

She sat down on a chair, looking dejected. Slowly, a tear or two filled her eyes. "I…"

The two in her room stopped what they were doing and looked at the princess with surprise. Kiba drew closer to her and Hinata gave him even more worried glances.

"What's the matter, princess?" Kiba asked, wiping some sweat from his brow. "You're not really crying are you? Just because of my complaining?"

The princess sniffled and her eyes swelled with tears. How could she tell Kiba that her soul was almost positively doomed? She drew her knees to her chest. The princess felt hot wearing her cloak so she tore it off and threw it to the floor.

Hinata quickly picked it up and folded it neatly on the bed.

"The curse! It's all true! I think I'm going to die!" Ino said dramatically, but with surprising honesty.

"No. That's stupid," Kiba said bluntly, but then opted for sweeter words. "Hey, princess… You know that even though you're awful, we'll always keep you company. We wouldn't ever let you get cursed. Right, Hinata-chan?"

"T-That's right! We'd never let you die either!" Hinata answered firmly.

"That's right. So you're not gonna die, 'kay?" Kiba nodded.

"Really?"

"Of course!" He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard. Kiba finished straightening up the room, and then the three of us spent a large part of the day together there. Even Akamaru joined us.

While we were together, I planned a party of sorts to invite all my friends! With many friends around me, I doubt it's possible for me to die at all. Just as Kiba said.

_There was a doodle of Ino with Hinata and Kiba at her side. Sasuke, and even Naruto was there. "Human amulets" she wrote to the side with a big smiley face beside it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't we do the party tomorrow?" Ino suggested, with a smile.

"I-I think that's great!" Hinata beamed in a way that made her normally shy face seem lovely. She stood from the bed and said, "I'll go see what your father, His Majesty, says about it. T-That is…if you don't mind, Princess…"

"I think that's a good idea. Thanks, Hinata-chan," With Ino's unusually kind words, Hinata sprang off.

The shirtless boy that was stretched out on her bed was scratching Akamaru's head as he mused about something. The pleasant talk of the two girls made Kiba feel pretty good. He preferred Ino this way. The bed moved slightly as Ino stretched out beside Kiba. She looked at the dog with an innocent expression on her face.

"Aka-chan!" she said. "You should call him that! Itachi-sama says that you can call your pet a 'chan.'"

"Well, that's nice," Kiba said flippantly without even turning to look at the princess.

"Hey! Why the attitude?" Ino scowled. She was only trying to give him friendly advice.

"Akamaru isn't a pet. He's my best friend," Kiba said. Akamaru seemed to smile at the comment. The pup yawned cutely and rolled over to urge Kiba to scratch his belly.

Ino blushed because the sight of the two 'dogs' was almost surpassing acceptable cuteness. "Kiba…"

"Yeah, wench?"

Ino gritted her teeth to stop from responding to the insult. "Did you ever figure anything out?"

"About what?"

"About me."

"Oh…that," Kiba sat up. He sat crossed legged on the bed and rested his chin on his hand, looking down at the princess curiously. "I dunno."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'I DUNNO'?" Ino snapped and sat up herself, glaring viciously. There was only so much she could handle. If she gave him an inch, Kiba took a mile. Calling her wench and acting so flippantly as if saying 'I love you' was the same as saying 'hello.' She pouted and tried to cool her temper. "You better figure it out quick."

Before the princess's outburst and after, Kiba kept his sly grin. "Well, Princess! I think I know just the way to do that."

Suddenly, Ino regretted ever wanting to know anything more about what Kiba felt about anything. He was holding her in a very improper position that made her want to hide and not see him again for days, but unfortunately, she couldn't move.

"Kiba!" She hissed. "If you don't let go – "

"Your daddy will cut off my head. Yeah, I know. Shut up," Kiba grinned back, inching almost too close. His eyelids were lowered, giving him an expression Ino had never seen before. His lips were so close to hers that Ino tried not to breath in order to keep them from touching.

Still, Kiba didn't kiss her. He looked into her wide, frightful blue eyes. His hand gently moved from where it was placed to her cheek. The entire time Ino thought she should be pulling away, but her body was still with the excitement of what Kiba might do.

"It's weird, ya know…" Kiba said quietly, "At some point I started to think you were hot."

_Idiot._ Ino thought behind her madly blushing face. She swallowed and begged for the patience for whatever Kiba was planning.

"And then…" Kiba continued, "Akamaru said I might like you. Crazy, huh?"

"Crazy for you to talk to dogs! What are you getting at?" Ino squirmed and tried to pull away.

"If I kiss you I might be able to figure it out."

Ino was deadly still. She never thought about Kiba kissing anyone, let alone her, but slowly she nodded. With that, his lips covered hers in a warm kiss. She shivered at the feeling of what she never expected to feel and then slowly responded. It didn't feel exactly right, but it didn't feel wrong either. Her eyelids flipped open when she felt teeth on her lip.

"MMmoww!"

"Shaddup 'n open up!" Kiba mumbled into her lips.

Ino squeaked as her back hit the mattress and suddenly, her lips were too occupied to protest. She struggled slightly, but that only seemed to make Kiba's kiss more passionate. She yielded hesitantly and closed her eyes again. She couldn't believe it was Kiba!

Panic and excitement mixed together as she wondered how long this was going to last. She surprised herself because she was beginning to think this felt incredibly good. Her head rolled back slightly and her mouth eased open slightly more. Ino had never felt so much tongue in her life.

Kiba's body felt incredibly hot on top of her and it was then that she remembered he was shirtless. _Daddy would kill me! _The impropriety appealed to Ino's wicked side and she pulled Kiba closer to deepen the kiss. This was a wet, dirty Kiba kiss and Ino decided she might as well enjoy it. Her hands slipped over his tan shoulders and down his back, curious about how Kiba's skin felt.

She panted and touched her own lips when he had moved away after a good time of 'figuring out' his feelings for her. Ino couldn't stop thinking about how wild this was – how _wild_ Kiba was.

"W-Well…?" Ino asked, looking up at the boy with a severely weakened expression on her face that was very unlike her. Her hair was tousled and her eyes showed uncertainty. Even her pink lips looked timid.

Kiba stared back at the blond, wondering how on earth she could manage to look like that. "YUP! I LOVE YOU!"

He descended on her lips again, mercilessly. Ino flailed and squirmed. Somehow, she wasn't convinced and Kiba's hands were starting to be a little too bold even for her wicked side.

"Kiba!" She said, after pushing his face away with her hand roughly.

"What is it, Princess?" Kiba asked with an eager canine look in his eyes.

The princess continued to hold his face away, just in case.

"Are you sure…?" She asked innocently. "Are you sure that you love me?"

"Yeah!" Kiba answered without hesitance.

"Really?" Ino said on a higher note, smiling warmly. Kiba looked kind of cute from his position now and if he really loved her then Ino had no choice but to like him back. Aside from their constant bickering and somewhat abusive relationship, they were what some people might consider 'friends.' As she thought, Ino realized that for a long time now she had thought Kiba was a little 'hot' himself.

"Then we should get married!" Ino said joyously, disregarding their class differences for the moment.

"…What?" Kiba's voice lost all eagerness. Completely. He went from eager, loving mutt to subzero temperature in under two seconds. Even Ino thought his voice was cold. Kiba glared as if Ino was ruining all his fun, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…"

"Whoa…wait a minute. Hold up! Maybe I was a little confused. _Marry_ you?" Kiba made it sound like it was a death sentence, and the hope gradually faded from Ino's eyes. Kiba leaned back and tried to reason with the princess.

"Listen, baby. Can't we love each other maybe like only a few times a week? If you're cool with it, that's enough for me. Marriage is like every _damn day_ and - "

The fury was unleashed. Kiba was smacked at least five times in succession by Ino until he was no longer on the bed, but on the floor holding his arms up for protection.

"Ow ow! OW!" Kiba howled. "_Ow_… What was that for?"

Fuming, Ino stood, about to burst with rage, "You don't know anything, do you? When people are in love, they get married! MARRIED! And they stay married everyday! Not j-just on weekends or when they feel like it!"

Kiba shuddered. There was no way he would ever marry Ino. Ever.

"Shit! No one told me that!" He got up shakily on his feet and tried to pacify the princess. "Okay, Princess. Okay. So maybe I was wrong. I'm sorry. Now, come 'ere and let's have a kiss."

He gently made a move for her, but Ino's hand nearly smacked into his face to keep him at bay.

"NO!" Ino pouted and looked defiantly to the side.

Ever so slowly, her pout turned into a reluctant smile. Only Kiba could be like that. She knew she was the girl he had known longest in his life, so it wasn't surprising that he was confused. After a moment, she decided everything was okay.

"You animal."

Feeling that he was in the clear, Kiba grinned back and rolled back and forth on his heels. "They say pets take after their masters."

"Oh!" Ino laughed and tackled the boy. Maybe it was love in a way…

"You must promise never to say the L-word to me again and no more kisses."

"'Kay! You got it!" Kiba agreed readily. "Wait…no more kisses? DAMMIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really can't believe I wrote about that in here. If anyone were ever to find this diary – especially Daddy – I would be in SO much trouble. So maybe I like him a little bit, but I would rather save my kisses for someone that truly loves me…

Unless it's Sasuke. I don't care if he loves me or not! Or Neji! He's a close second.

Oh Lord, I should be more worried about the curse and potential death rather than boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Ino's surprise, Hinata did not appear again. Kiba eventually went off with Akamaru, whistling to himself as if he had accomplished something great. Although he was generally a guiltless person, he suddenly remembered that only just yesterday he had (sort of) been the cause of Ino and Shikamaru's break up. Aside from Ino, Shikamaru was one of Kiba's only true friends. He told Ino he would be back the next day right before he left.

Because Ino had decided that the curse she would encounter would cause her death, she decided to stay in her room. She was utterly alone. During these moments, she doodled and flipped through her older journal entries. After a while, she decided she felt stupid doing that. She didn't really like to read her own writing most of the time.

_Tomorrow is the day when someone will give me help. Tomorrow I must be alone and I must be brave._

Ino took her supper in her room and slept with the tranquility of someone that was certain to be saved the very next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the record, Diary, Kiba and I will never ever be together.

I love you! Good night!

Ino

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 12! Yay! 

Geez, I hope you guys don't think Ino's too easy. Well, she is kind of easy, but I hope it comes off as in an innocent way. We are kind of drawing near to the end! This Kiba stuff came up when I was going to write something else, but I decided to save the something else for the next chapter.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am so happy to receive them. I am sorry for having taken so long with this. I hope if my writing streak continues, that I can finish this story before school starts. But that is a lofty goal for me!

Thanks for reading! **;D**


End file.
